


Requiem por un Ángel de la Muerte

by ginisgambling



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Contracts, Demons, M/M, Pandemics, Shinigami, Suspense, War, World War I
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginisgambling/pseuds/ginisgambling
Summary: El mundo shinigami, regido por un estricto sistema de reglas y sanciones, es puesto en jaque cuando una crisis a nivel mundial amenaza con colapsar el sistema de recolección de almas. Un caso de niñas desaparecidas de un internado escocés llama la atención de Ciel Phantomhive, que una vez más se sumerge en las entrañas del bajomundo para echar luz sobre la escoria humana.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinnieKook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieKook/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo piloto. Probablemente siga la historia más adelante.

El olor a pestilencia mortífera inundaba la habitación de la marquesa viuda de Scotney y todos los familiares de una de las familias nobiliarias más importantes del Reino Unido estaban reunidos alrededor de la cama de la que alguna vez fue la cabeza de la familia, quizá en los momentos más difíciles y complicados de la historia de los Midford. La dama había vestido el luto desde la muerte del fallecido marqués hasta su último día. Ahora, sus rizos plateados se desplegaban sobre la almohada de su lecho de muerte, y sus ojos entrecerrados recorrían la sala entera.

Lizzie, su nieta más pequeña, su favorita también estaba presente. Frances, su nuera, había insistido en que la jovencita no estuviera presente para que tuviese que ver tal escabrosa escena. Lady Susan, sin embargo, y demostrando todavía su férreo carácter de matriarca de la familia terminó por imponerse de manera categórica.

—¡¿Ella será algún día la esposa del Perro Guardián de la Reina y tú pretendes que no esté presente en el lecho de muerte de su propia abuela?! —Le reclamó con la poca voz que le quedaba—. ¡Demonios, Frances! Creí que finalmente habías comprendido lo que el título significa, pero me equivoqué. Eso está claro. —Entonces llevó su mano para cubrirse mientras tosía—. La niña verá más cadáveres de los que nosotras dos juntas vimos en nuestras vidas. El título de Condesa de Phantomhive viene con todas las responsabilidades, y ella tendrá que hacerse de todas las herramientas que pueda ahora que es joven, antes de sufrir demás cuando el momento llegue.

Volvió a la actualidad y allí estaban todos sus seres queridos: Leon, su único hijo sobreviviente, Frances, su aborrecible nuera, Edward, el pedante heredero de Scotney, el bueno para nada sobre quién recaerían las responsabilidades de caballero real, y la pequeñita e inteligente Lizzie. Ella confiaba todas sus esperanzas en la joven. Era la única en la familia que sí entendía el valor del deber de los títulos que caerían sobre sus hombros, y lo cargaba con una dignidad y valor tal que la estremecía. Por último lo vio a él: una persona más en la habitación y toda la sangre se convirtió en hielo en el mismo instante en que vio los ojos verdes clavados en los suyos.

No tenía expresión aparente y vestía completamente de negro. Un uniforme demasiado formal para su gusto y la ocasión. Además ¿qué hacía esa cosa entre sus familiares? ¿Y por qué ninguno de ellos no hacía nada al respecto? ¿Siquiera lo podían ver? No tenía fuerzas para siquiera hablar. Quería señalarlo, dar cuenta de su presencia nociva en la habitación, pero Susan se sintió inmóvil y entonces él corporizó un pesado tomo y comenzó a leer una serie de enunciados de los cuales ella no entendía absolutamente nada. Por momentos escuchaba relatos específicos de su vida, algunas acciones malas que había cometido, alguna que otra divagación del sujeto en cuestión y al final oyó la frase:

—Siendo las veintiuna horas con cuatro minutos, y por las facultades que me invisten, la sentencio a morir. La recolección comienza.

Lo último que vio fue una extraña máquina con ruedas y un motor que sobresalía por delante siendo sostenida por el mismo sujeto de traje demasiado formal, abalanzarse sobre ella. No tenía sentido luchar, todo estaba perdido. Su sonrisa psicópata acompañó a su muerte.


	2. Introitus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan Humphries se enfrenta al Tribunal Evaluador para recibir su calificación del examen final de la Academia Shinigami. En él se juega su estatus dentro del mundo de los ángeles de la muerte: o vivirá para siempre como un siervo, o pasará a ser de la élite.

Llovía. Casi siempre llovía en la necrópolis británica y eso no sería un problema si no causara que las mareas subieran y que las olas azotaran contra los edificios de la Pared de Crysonnos. Desde su pupitre pegado a la ventana, Alan Humphries, hasta entonces estudiante de la Academia Shinigami observaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos el altísimo edificio que se alzaba incluso más allá de las nubes del centro de la necrópolis. Era el más alto, el más imponente, el más sublime, el más espiritual y el más lujoso de todos los edificios que se construyeron en la necrópolis británica. Albergaba en su interior las oficinas y dependencias de la Rama Británica de la Asociación Shinigami. Con ciento treinta pisos de altura, el edificio nuclear de la ciudad tenía la capacidad de albergar a los millones de shinigamis que acudían a trabajar. Ese edificio nunca descansaba y sus puertas giratorias nunca dejaban de girar. Llegar a trabajar ahí como un shinigami de élite, un asociado de la Asociación Shinigami era todo lo que quería desde que su transferencia entre el Mundo Real y el Mundo Espiritual se produjo. Había muerto dos siglos atrás, pero no recordaba qué es lo que lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión.

Como cualquier suicida, no tenía derecho a preguntar nada, sino a acatar las órdenes de los superiores; esa era la primera norma que le enseñaron a cumplir en la Academia Shinigami, durante por años y años le enseñaron el comportamiento, las normas y la disciplina que debía tener un shinigami, amén de otras cosas propias del mundo espiritual. Demonología, angelicalismo, magia oscura, criaturas infrahumanas, criaturas humanas, y miles de otras asignaturas más tuvo que transitar durante toda su carrera para acumular los méritos necesarios y tener derecho a rendir el examen final.

Ahora, mucho tiempo después, allí estaba, esperando a que el Tribunal Evaluador le diera el resultado del examen. No podía dejar de ver al Núcleo, siempre imponente y distante para él, ahora parecía estar más cerca que nunca. Y no es como si tuviera otra cosa para ver, de hecho. La necrópolis británica se planificó y se construyó para que el centro sea lo que más relevancia tuviera y lo demás no importara en absoluto. En el centro exacto de esa ciudad circular se construyó el edificio más alto y alrededor se ubicarían el resto con cada vez menor altura hasta llegar a los bordes, que no serían más que pequeñas casitas destinadas a los pasantes de la Academia Shinigami. Sin embargo, más allá de esas casitas, se alzaba la Pared de Crysonnos, un complejo enorme de edificios residenciales altos donde les tocaba vivir a los _Res Nullius_ y cuya única utilidad era detener las crecidas de marea a raíz de las tormentas intermitentes que azotaban a la necrópolis.

Recordar aquello último le produjo un temblor en todo el cuerpo. Claro está que él aspiraba a aprobar el examen, pero ¿qué si no? ¿Qué pasaría si no aprobaba ninguna parte del examen final? El Tribunal Evaluador siempre fue muy claro con los aspirantes al examen con las consecuencias de ser impulsivos: aquel que tuviese los méritos necesarios para conseguir el derecho al examen, no implicaba que de verdad estuviera en las condiciones para aprobarlo; de hecho, desde el tribunal siempre aconsejaban cerciorarse meticulosamente de la decisión de rendir o no el examen final ya que éste no tenía vuelta atrás y no podía volver a ser rendido en el futuro. Eso quería decir que si el examen final era desaprobado, nunca más se podría volver a aspirar a rendirlo, y Alan había tomado la decisión de hacerlo, lo que implicaba jugarse la vida en esa evaluación.

Todo en el mundo shinigami se estructuraba en _méritos_. Aquellos que acumularan más méritos no solo ocupaban los lugares más altos en la pirámide social, sino que también tenían el control de las decisiones del Consejo Administrativo, el principal órgano de gobierno de la Rama Británica de la Asociación Shinigami y, por ende, quién gobernaba la necrópolis británica y a todos los shinigamis en ella, incluyendo a los estudiantes de la academia, los pasantes y _Res Nullius_. Los méritos shinigamis se acumulaban por medio de una cuota anual de un mérito, y méritos extra que se obtenían por medio de la realización de trabajos y horas extra, tanto en la academia como en las oficinas centrales del Núcleo. Era por eso por lo que hubieran tantos pasantes de la Academia Shinigami trabajando en las oficinas, haciendo el trabajo duro de los shinigamis de élite: todo aquel que entrara en la academia y quisiese graduarse lo antes posible, debía trabajar muy duro por cientos y cientos de años, teniendo en cuenta que la única manera de graduarse era con la acumulación de seis millones de méritos y una decisión formal del Sacro Tribunal Evaluador de la Academia, la autoridad que expedía los títulos de shinigamis de élite y permitía la graduación.

El examen final de la Academia Shinigami era una instancia casi obligatoria que permitía la acumulación de tres millones de méritos a quién pudiese aprobar las tres instancias del examen final: Derecho y Ética, Escritura y Práctica Shinigami. El derecho de examen se obtenía solamente con la acumulación de tres millones de méritos obtenidos a lo largo de toda la carrera en la Academia Shinigami. Las autoridades del examen presumían que la acumulación de esa cantidad de méritos probaba suficientemente que los estudiantes habían transitado suficiente tiempo y adquirido los conocimientos básicos del _ser shinigami_ , por los que podrían ser evaluados, sin embargo, también advertían sobre las exigencias del examen, que dependía de la demanda de personal, la cantidad de estudiantes en la academia, etcétera; lo que indicaba que no todo estudiante que acumulase tres millones de méritos se convirtiese en shinigami de élite.

Eso es a lo que temía Alan mientras esperaba al Tribunal Evaluador lo tenía esperando por sus resultados. Él no se había detenido en los tres millones de méritos: una vez obtenidos tras mil años enteros sirviendo como pasante en las oficinas centrales, estudiando para las asignaturas de la academia, inscribiéndose en cursos extra y realizando horas extra tanto en la academia como en el trabajo, se centró a estudiar sobre las tres áreas específicas del examen. Eso había sido cincuenta años atrás.

Dejó la academia en cuanto alcanzó los números necesarios y se internó en el otro extremo de la necrópolis, el edificio más oriental de la ciudad: la Biblioteca Shinigami para terminar de aprender lo que tenía que aprender sobre la labor de un ángel de la muerte, el uso de la guadaña, el significado de los anteojos, la recolección de las almas humanas y todos los reglamentos que regían para los shinigamis que lograban graduarse de la academia. Eran muchas normas, estatutos y resoluciones del Consejo Administrativo y de los órganos superiores que tenían la autoridad incluso de gobernar a la Rama Británica. Alan no era de las personas que impulsivamente tomaban una decisión: él quería graduarse de la academia lo antes posible, pero también conocía los tiempos de la graduación y la trampa que había detrás de los tres millones de méritos para acceder al examen. Nadie estaba preparado realmente para realizar los exámenes finales y él no era una excepción. Si de verdad quería pasarlos debía estar bien preparado y aprender lo que de verdad importaba. A lo largo de sus años en la carrera, sus profesores le enseñaron lo básico, pero ahora era su responsabilidad aprehender realmente todo el conocimiento necesario para poder empuñar una guadaña de la muerte y realizar la divina tarea de recolectar almas con imparcialidad y discreción.

Fue uno de los libros que leyó en la biblioteca durante su estudio posterior a la carrera y previo al examen, el que le abrió la mente sobre la importancia del buen conocimiento por parte del shinigami. Era el _Tratado sobre el Derecho Espiritual y la Ética Shinigami_ , firmado por un tal Spears. Consistía en siete tomos que atravesaba distintas instancias de las regulaciones de la recolección y el comportamiento adecuado de un shinigami no solo en la necrópolis y el trabajo administrativo dentro de las oficinas, sino el que debía desempeñar en el Mundo Real. Allí el autor desarrolló mucho acerca de la importancia histórica que cumplieron los shinigamis como el perfecto balance entre la vida y la muerte, a la vez que eran los jueces últimos de las personas y que por eso no debía admitirse error alguno en los cálculos. Alan lo comprendió entonces: cuando un shinigami recolectaba un alma, no lo hacía solamente por la recolección misma, sino para mantener la armonía entre la vida y la muerte en el Mundo Real, así como también garantizar una estabilidad en el Mundo Espiritual entre ángeles y demonios, que se disputaban permanentemente la posesión de las mismas. El rol del shinigami es la perfecta imparcialidad, la neutralidad permanente, la pulcritud, la discreción y la incorruptibilidad. El orden espiritual le había conferido al estamento shinigami monopolizar el curso de las almas humanas para detener la guerra eterna entre demonios y ángeles, pero ese orden era amenazado todo el tiempo por ángeles y demonios que se colaban en el Mundo Real para tentar personas y volverlas de su lado. Ellos, como shinigamis, debían velar por la mantención del orden, la paz y la estabilidad, recogiendo la basura y limpiando el Mundo Real de la pestilencia.

Esos pesados tomos sobre Derecho Espiritual y la Ética Shinigami recorrían todas las normas bajo las cuales se estructuraba el mundo de los shinigamis, partiendo del Acto Constitutivo de la Asociación Shinigami que regía a todo el mundo, y siguiendo por el Estatuto de la Rama Británica y así sucesivamente. Era una compleja red de órganos que emitían resoluciones obligatorias para todos los shinigamis que ingresaran al sistema. Las normas lo eran todo y cualquier tipo de infracción era castigada con un enorme catálogo de disciplina.

El curso de sus pensamientos se detuvo cuando el Tribunal Evaluador ingresó por la puerta que tenía frente a él y tomó asiento en el alto escritorio. Desde allí arriba, los jueces lo miraron con desdén y soberbia. Alan se sintió pequeño por millonésima vez en aquel mundo donde los altos no dudan en tratar despectivamente a los que se encuentran por debajo y las normas eran tan rígidas que impedían cualquier tipo de contradicción o cambio. Sobre su escritorio tenía su pequeña carpeta de apuntes que había llevado para tomar nota de las observaciones.

—Que la Escribanía de la Rama Británica de la Asociación Shinigami sea testigo y dé fe de lo que en esta sala, el día miércoles catorce de febrero del año cuatro mil uno ha de ocurrir. —El presidente del tribunal, que se sentaba en el escritorio más alto, quién dominaba la escena, con párpados caídos y anteojos perfectos que le cuidaban la vista, hizo una seña y por la misma puerta que ingresaron los tres jueces, también ingresó el escribano de la Rama Británica. Era un hombre que aparentaba mediana edad, vestido con traje completamente impoluto blanco y negro. No había ninguna distinción con cualquier otro shinigami, salvo por el libro que llevaba entre brazos. Un pesado tomo de miles y miles de hojas dentro, que abrió donde el señalador y sacó una pluma fuente. Entonces, el presidente del tribunal prosiguió—. Se ha reunido el Sacro Tribunal Evaluador de la Academia Shinigami para emitir los resultados de los exámenes finales del estudiante Alan Humphries, número de estudiante 34091298. —Empezó detallando el método utilizado para evaluarlo, cómo se organizaron los exámenes escritos, cómo se evaluó la Escritura, los conocimientos en Derecho y Ética, y sobre la Práctica Shinigami. Mientras tanto, el escribano, igual de inexpresivo que todos los shinigamis, escribía por inercia misma, casi sin pensar—. Ante estos parámetros, el estudiante ha desarrollado —y luego el presidente del tribunal desarrolló las respuestas que Alan había efectuado, sus errores, aciertos, razones por las cuales no merecía graduarse de la academia, razones por las que sí lo merecía, y al final recordó la importancia de las normas y la jerarquía social para la mantención del orden—. Es por todo lo anteriormente dicho, que el Sacro Tribunal Evaluador de la Academia Shinigami ha decidido _por unanimidad_ , calificar a Alan Humphries con B en Escritura, B en Derecho y Ética, y B en Práctica Shinigami. En consecuencia, le pide a la Escribanía de la Rama Británica de la Asociación Shinigami expedir el correspondiente documento que certifique la graduación de Alan Humphries, número de estudiante 34091298.

—Da fe, la Escribanía de la Rama Británica de la Asociación Shinigami. —El escribano solo fue capaz de decir eso al tiempo que dejó de escribir en su libro. A continuación, un pasante de la Academia tomó el pesado libro y lo entregó a los tres jueces para que lo firmasen. Hecho eso, el libro se devolvió y todos se pusieron de pie para salir por la puerta de la sala.

Él no podía creerlo. Había pasado. Quince minutos exactos habían transcurridos desde que el presidente del tribunal comenzó a leer la resolución, hasta que el escribano les hizo firmar en el protocolo notarial, el pesado libro donde anotaba cada una de las escrituras que los shinigamis hacían circular en la necrópolis británica. Todo había terminado, pero quería hablar con sus evaluadores. Quería que se desarrollasen mejor sus errores y saber cómo podría mejorarlos, entonces Alan se puso de pie y tomando sus cosas a toda prisa, salió corriendo de la sala.

Sin embargo, lo que se encontró afuera solo fue un pasillo vacío con el ventanal a la derecha que le daba una vista completa de la necrópolis británica y del edificio del Núcleo justo en el centro, alzándose incluso sobre el techo de nubes que cubría a la ciudad shinigami ese día gris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomé ciertas libertades para escribir el capítulo porque en la serie se da muy poca información de cómo funciona el mundo shinigami. Como los ángeles de la muerte van a ocupar un rol muy importante en la historia, me pareció igual de relevante explicar algunas cosas de cómo funciona su mundo y sus reglas.


	3. Necrópolis Británica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William T. Spears inicia su rutina diaria como ángel de la muerte en la Rama Británica de la Asociación Shinigami y presenta la vida dentro de un ambiente tan hostil y monótono como lo es la empresa de ángeles de la muerte. Se realizan los preparativos para recibir personal nuevo y la elección de un nuevo presidente ejecutivo de la jurisdicción británica tiene a todos alterados.

Se despertó. Igual de puntual que siempre, se puso el traje negro y salió de su departamento ubicado en uno de los edificios _medios_ de la necrópolis británica. Según su contador, los méritos pronto le alcanzarían para pedir una mudanza a un edificio más cercano del Núcleo. Hasta entonces tendría que caminar lo rutinario para poder llegar a las oficinas. Abrió la puerta de su departamento con el lector de huellas digitales y tomó el ascensor que lo llevó a la recepción del edificio. No había mucho para destacar salvo lo sobrio que era. Las paredes eran de estuco negro y el pasillo estaba iluminado con tenues luces cálidas. La recepción no era muy diferente y tenía un portero automático de forma que solo pudieran entrar los residentes que vivían allí presentando su identificación al lector. La puerta era de hierro y vidrio blindado y permitía el ingreso de una escasa y gris luz natural.

Al salir cruzó el pequeño puentecito que cruzaba el estrecho canal que separaba al edificio con la calzada que llevaba al Núcleo. Allí se pudo dar cuenta de la gran cantidad de shinigamis que habían despertado hacía relativamente poco y que caminaban en la misma dirección que él. Nadie caminaba en sentido contrario. El movimiento siempre se efectuaba desde las periferias hasta el núcleo y no viceversa. Quienes vivían en las cercanías al Núcleo no tenían la necesidad de moverse hacia afuera, ya que lo único que importaba era ese imponente edificio de ciento treinta pisos de altura; lo demás solo existía para cuestiones subsidiarias al Núcleo: para que durmieran los que trabajaban allí. En la necrópolis británica no existía algo así como tiendas, restaurantes o bares de esparcimiento fuera del Núcleo; eso estaba todo concentrado en el edificio más grande, más imponente y más glorioso de la necrópolis más perfecta del mundo.

A medida que se acercaba cada vez más al Núcleo, William T. Spears podía apreciar como los edificios a su alrededor iban aumentando en su altura también. «Vivir cerca del Núcleo tiene sus beneficios», pensó. También recordó quienes eran los que vivían en esas lujosas construcciones de granito: los asociados con más méritos en la Rama Británica. Ellos tenían el privilegio de vivir en un piso entero de aquellos edificios tan altos, o a veces hasta disponían de más de un piso. Eran enormes casas dispuestas en un único bloque de granito para diversión y placer de quienes gobernaban la ciudad de los suicidas.

Entonces llegó a la isla central, de la que se desprendían todos los caminos que conducían a las construcciones residenciales de los shinigamis. Todos los que lo habían acompañado en su recorrido rutinario de su departamento al Núcleo se iban acercando poco a poco y eran tragados por las puertas giratorias. En contraposición, también apreciaba como el Núcleo escupía a los del turno nocturno, que se retiraban después de trabajar en el peor horario para un shinigami.

Revisó su reloj de pulsera y contempló que las manecillas ya marcaban las 7:55. Llegar a la recepción no tomaría mucho tiempo y le quedaría una media hora libre para poder desayunar. Tenía todo calculado en tiempo y en los costos físicos que le costaría, pero siempre le había funcionado aquel método. Sin perder más tiempo caminó hacia las puertas giratorias y permitió ser engullido por el monstruo de granito que era el Núcleo.

El vestíbulo de entrada no estaba separado de la recepción shinigami, salvo que el primero apenas abarcaba unos metros entre la entrada y la recepción. Para llegar a la recepción tuvo que subir una pequeña escalinata alfombrada. El piso de aquel lugar era de mármol negro y sus techos eran altísimos para ser simplemente la recepción. Pero William también comprendía que ese lugar era vital para el edificio ya que era el único lugar que conectaba todos los pisos con sus respectivas dependencias. Pasantes, auxiliares y dependientes iban y venían de ascensor en ascensor, otros salían y otros entraban en la recepción, pero todos tenían los mismos anteojos simplones y redondos de alambre que se les otorgaba a los del más bajo nivel. Entre ellos también iban los anulados y los reprobados, _Res Nullius_ por excelencia, que no llevaban anteojos de ningún tipo. Esa era la peor deshonra que le podía ocurrir a un shinigami: ser despojado de su identidad arrebatándole sus anteojos, pero a su vez ser forzado a trabajar en los puestos más bajos de la compañía era una humillación que duraba por el resto de la eternidad. Aun así, era parte del orden. Los _Res Nullius_ terminaron en su condición por haber cometido los crímenes más aberrantes contra el orden shinigami. «Ahí viene la mierda de la mierda», pensó Will al tiempo que le tocó cruzarse con uno. Pasó de él y siguió su camino hasta el escritorio principal de la recepción.

La cámara de la recepción era bastante simplona, sin más detalles pero su imponencia intimidaba a los visitantes nuevos. Nunca faltaba quién se asombrara de la inmensidad del techo abovedado, donde se unían todas las vigas que sostenían el pesado granito con el que fue construido el edificio, o cómo admiraban a los shinigamis de traje solemne que trabajaban detrás del alto escritorio. En el fondo, se encontraba la mesa de trabajo, ubicada a altura y allí se encontraban los siete recepcionistas sellando y firmando las hojas de asistencia de todo shinigami que se presentara ante ellos. Detrás de ellos, un gran reloj mecánico indicaba la hora exacta y emitía el clásico _tic, tic, tic, tic_ que podía escucharse en cualquier parte del edificio.

Todos estaban ocupados atendiendo a los recién llegados y Will decidió esperar pacientemente a que alguno se desocupara. Cuando por fin su turno llegó se aproximó a su recepcionista que estaba entre los que tomaban asiento más cerca del centro del escritorio. Era un jovencito de cabello castaño y anteojos genéricos. Estaba claro que era un dependiente del Departamento de Recursos Humanos, el área que se encargaba de supervisar todo lo relacionado con el personal de la Rama Británica de la Asociación Shinigami.

Will entregó su carnet que lo acreditaba como un asociado de la Rama Británica e indicaba su cargo en la División de Gestión y Envíos y tras ello, el recepcionista le entregó una tarjeta de presencia.

—Luego de su jornada de trabajo, entréguemela personalmente —dijo inexpresivo.

Era la misma rutina de siempre. El recepcionista repetía las mismas líneas de todos los días y él se encargaba de realizar exactamente las mismas acciones. Tras el intercambio de documentación formal, Will se dirigió a uno de los elevadores que se encontraban al costado de la sala. En total, en el edificio habían once ascensores, de los cuales solo dos conectaban a la perfección al totalidad del edificio, y esos se encontraban en la recepción del Núcleo. De otra forma, habían elevadores especiales por cada parte del edificio: unos que conectaba Recursos Humanos con Asuntos Generales, otros que iba del Departamento Administrativo a la División de Gestión y Envíos pasando por el Departamento de Personal, y los más exclusivos llegaban incluso a los últimos pisos, donde se encontraban las oficinas del Consejo Administrativo de la Rama Británica, la Escribanía y del Comité Ejecutivo. William nunca tuvo el deseo ni la necesidad de subirse a uno de ellos, pero eran todo un mito en el Núcleo. Se decía que estaban hechos completamente de bronce y que en su interior los pisos eran alfombrados.

Al que se subió era uno normal, pero reservado a los shinigamis de élite: completamente hecho de granito con los botones de acero y una puerta de bronce. Detrás de él subió una colega de la División de Gestión y Envíos. Su nombre era Wilhemina Venable, tenía la apariencia de una mujer adulta aunque necesitaba la ayuda de un bastón para caminar con la propiedad requerida por un shinigami. En él, sin embargo escondía su guadaña de la muerte, con lo que el bastón se convertía en un poderoso aliado en los casos extremos. Su cabello caoba estaba finamente recogido detrás de las orejas y su don, como el de cualquier shinigami que se enorgulleciera de serlo, no era el de sonreír. Vestía con un vestido victoriano negro de dos piezas y una camisa de encaje con cuello alto. Sus anteojos tenían forma de medialuna y eran color magenta.

Al cerrarse la puerta del ascensor, ambos sintieron la tracción y el movimiento hacia arriba y la incomodidad se hizo presente. El único ruido que había era el de las manecillas de un reloj que estaba instalado en el elevador.

—Hoy la academia emitirá los resultados de los exámenes finales. —La voz serena de Wilhemina cortó la tensión que había entre ambos.

—¿Tan pronto? —William se sorprendió al oírlo. Hace un mes había recibido la notificación de que se habían llenado los cupos de estudiantes aspirantes a asociados de la Rama Británica que rendirían los exámenes finales, por lo que se esperaba tener nuevo personal en un tiempo, pero no se esperaba que los exámenes duraran tan poco. Según recordaba, el suyo duró alrededor de tres meses.

—Casi que ni he dormido anoche por realizar todos las reasignaciones y el movimiento de personal —respondió Wilhemina frustrada—. El Departamento Administrativo me envió algunas listas para hacer lugar momentáneamente mientras terminamos las reasignaciones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo aproximadamente?

—Son listas largas para cincuenta shinigamis. Involucran ciudades como Bombay, Manchester, Liverpool y Chelmsford.

—Eso nos dará tiempo razonable para terminar las reasignaciones. —William no paraba de pensar en el escaso tiempo que disponían para realizar todo el trabajo.

El Departamento de Personal de la Rama Británica era administrado directamente por la División de Gestión y Envíos, que se encargaba de protocolizar y tomar las decisiones necesarias con respecto al personal de la rama para que esta funcionara eficazmente. Cada vez que había un incremento en el personal, era el deber de la División de Gestión y Envíos realizar las diligencias necesarias para que la transferencia fuera lo más ordenada posible y el orden público de la Rama Británica no se alterase. Los trabajos de toma de decisión y administración eran rotativos y se turnaban por parejas. Esta vez, el trabajo recayó sobre Wilhemina y William.

—Más tarde tendré que ir a recoger a uno de los transferidos a la academia para darle la _bienvenida_ al Núcleo —se quejó la mujer.

—Eso no debería ser necesario. Suficiente trabajo tenemos ya de tener que protocolizar las sentencias del personal, como para que sirvamos como guías turísticas.

—Pienso igual, pero el director de la Academia Shinigami insistió, ya sabes que si insiste mucho…

—Nuestros superiores siempre terminarán cediendo.

—Siempre me pregunté qué tipo de favores les deberán los de la Rama Principal como para que tenga tal influencia.

—No es nuestro problema en todo caso.

Entonces ambos quedaron callados. Sin embargo, Will no pudo pasar por alto que había algo de verdad en las palabras que decía su compañera: la Rama Principal de la Rama Británica era el órgano que controlaba todo en el Núcleo y la necrópolis. El Consejo Administrativo como el órgano de gobierno y el Presidente del Comité Ejecutivo como la cara de la jurisdicción tenían la suma del poder y hacían lo que quisieran con lo que quisieran. Sin embargo, corrían los rumores por los pasillos y las oficinas del Núcleo que las pugnas de poder dentro de la _mesa redonda_ de la Rama Principal eran feroces. Se hablaba de deserción, multas, sanciones, traidores y conspiradores. En esa perspectiva, era una ventaja no estar en la cúspide de la pirámide de la Asociación. Él era ajeno a todas esas maquinaciones y su única preocupación era llevar a cabo su trabajo con la mayor discreción.

Pasaron más de quince minutos arriba del ascensor para que Wilhemina finalmente se bajara en el piso sesenta y siete. Will no quería para nada estar en sus zapatos. Tener que realizar la tarea de presentarle el edificio a un pedante graduado de la Academia Shinigami era de lo peor. Los graduados tenían el ego muy inflado por haber sido maltratados toda su vida como pasantes de la academia y ahora que por fin obtenían su título como shinigamis asociados, creían que tenían derecho a todo. Era horrible tener que interactuar con ellos, por eso prefirió encerrarse en su oficina todo el día a protocolizar las sentencias que los del Departamento de Personal iban enviando. Las listas eran largas así que tendría mucho trabajo qué hacer.

Al bajarse en el piso noventa y ocho, William se sorprendió del tumulto que había por todas partes. El pasillo que conducía a las distintas oficinas de la División de Gestión y Envíos de la Rama Británica tenía a sus administradores hablando en pequeños grupos en susurros. Él no preguntó a nadie y siguió su camino hasta su oficina. El pasante enviado por la Academia Shinigami para que le sirviera personalmente le llevó el desayuno: café sin absolutamente nada y un pequeño budín de limón.

—¿Qué está sucediendo afuera, Lemster? —Preguntó mientras ordenaba su escritorio.

—¿No se enteró, señor? —Repreguntó insolentemente. Will pasó de su descortesía esperando una respuesta—: La Rama Principal está reunida para elegir un nuevo presidente del Comité Ejecutivo ya que el anterior ha desertado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con "necrópolis" me refiero a la ciudad en la que viven los shinigamis. La asociación shinigami tiene una necrópolis por cada jurisdicción (británica, francesa, alemana, norteamericana, etcétera). En el centro de esa necrópolis se erige un edificio que es a donde van todos los shinigamis a trabajar.  
> La forma de la necrópolis está basada en el "Limbo" de la película Inception.


	4. La Bienvenida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhemina Venable, shinigami de la División de Gestión y Envíos le hace un recorrido a Alan Humphries por las instalaciones de las oficinas de la Rama Británica de la Asociación Shinigami. El nuevo empleado de la compañía observa la dura jerarquía social de los ángeles de la muerte, ahora desde otro punto de vista.

Revisó el horario en su reloj de pulsera y corroboró que era exactamente el mediodía. Se suponía que ya tenía derecho a dirigirse al Núcleo y comenzar a trabajar. Había acumulado millones y millones de horas trabajando allí y comprendiendo cómo eran los procesos para seguir, pero aun así se sentía completamente perdido. El no tener más un guía lo desconcertaba, y no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo ya que de lo contrario se lo penalizaría con horas extras de trabajo. Alan suspiró con determinación y caminó por los pasillos de la Academia Shinigami, bajando las escaleras, chocándose con los estudiantes, los pasantes y algunos profesores que además de trabajar en el Núcleo tenían que impartir clases a los recién llegados sobre el trabajo del shinigami.

Sus lentes todavía eran de novato y tenía que solicitar un cambio en el Departamento de Anteojos del Núcleo. La emoción de finalmente convertirse en un asociado de la Rama Británica del Despacho Shinigami era sobrecogedora. Mientras daba sus últimos pasos antes de llegar al vestíbulo principal de la academia, pareció escapársele una sonrisa. Y cuando finalmente llegó, la vio.

El piso ajedrezado del vestíbulo combinaba muy bien con el vestido negro de la mujer que lo aguardaba, apoyada en su bastón. Tenía el cabello caoba recogido detrás de las orejas y su vestido victoriano era bastante sobrio: típico en los uniformes de las mujeres que entraban a trabajar en el Núcleo. Sus anteojos eran grandes y púrpuras, detrás de ellos se escondía la mirada verde de los shinigamis. Su severidad se hizo cada vez más evidente al tiempo que Alan Humphries se acercaba.

El vestíbulo principal de la academia era un recinto enorme de un techo cupular abovedado que estaba completamente vacío. De él se desprendían las escaleras que conducían al resto del edificio de la Academia Shinigami. No había nadie que recibiera a los que ingresaban y los estudiantes debían usar su instinto, astucia e inteligencia para descubrir por sí solos los salones de cada una de las asignaturas. La mujer que lo esperaba se encontraba en el perfecto centro de la sala circular.

—¿Usted es Alan Humphries? —Preguntó.

—Lo soy —respondió él con cierto nerviosismo provocado por la mirada inquisitiva de la shinigami. Ella revisó su reloj de pulsera y volvió a clavarle la mirada.

—Llega tarde.

—Lo siento.

—En la Rama Británica del Despacho Shinigami no hay lugar para la impuntualidad. Tenga eso en mente si pretende seguir trabajando para nosotros.

—Entendido. —Ese comienzo lo había mortificado al punto de que se quedó congelado a exactamente dos metros de distancia de la mujer que lo había esperado más tiempo del debido. Ahora se encontraban en silencio y el tiempo seguía pasando. Ella lo contemplaba de arriba abajo con los ojos sin mover absolutamente nada de su cuerpo. Era una estatua humana.

—Mi nombre es Wilhemina Venable —dijo al fin sin mover nada más que los labios—. Shinigami en la División de Gestión y Envíos, me encargo de administrar y supervisar a los shinigamis del Departamento de Personal. Seré su instructora en tu primer día de trabajo en el Núcleo. Mis superiores me han notificado de resultado de tus exámenes y he venido a buscarlo para llevarlo a las instalaciones de la Rama Británica del Despacho Shinigami: el Núcleo.

—Estoy encantado señorita Venable.

—Sígame. El camino es largo y no hay tiempo que perder.

Al salir del edificio de la academia, Alan percibió una garúa sobre su cabeza. En efecto, el cielo completamente cubierto ya había empezado a descargar la humedad sobre la ciudad de los suicidas. Se adentraron en el sendero que conectaba directamente la Academia Shinigami con el Núcleo. Desde allí lo podía observar completamente imponente y también la imponencia de los edificios que se ubicaban cerca de él. Apreció una vez más como el Núcleo lo acaparaba todo y todo se construía alrededor de él en relación de importancia y estatus. Wilhemina Venable corporizó un paraguas en la mano izquierda y continuó caminando como si nada.

—Creo que hay poco que deba explicarle sobre el funcionamiento de la sociedad shinigami —dijo con una neutralidad que era casi inhumana. Bueno, en realidad, ningún shinigami era humano; perder la expresión era la lección más difícil para Alan—. Al fin y al cabo, un estudiante de la Academia Shinigami aprende sobre el estatus, la jerarquía y las relaciones de poder ni bien ingresa en la academia. Es la primera lección que un shinigami tiene que aprender. Piérdase esa clase y perderá el resto de la carrera. Pasará todos sus días como un _Res Nullius._ Sin embargo, como su instructora, es mi deber preguntárselo: ¿lo sabe?

—Los shinigamis nos separamos en tres castas: _Curia, Civitas y Res Nullius_. Las primeras dos son quienes tienen algún tipo de personalidad y derechos, mientras que los Res Nullius lo han perdido todo.

—O directamente no han alcanzado ningún derecho —le recordó la instructora—. Nunca debe olvidar que los estudiantes de la Academia Shinigami y los pasantes que esta envía al Núcleo a trabajar gratuitamente son _Res Nullius_ también, y puede disponer de ellos como quiera. No hay límite que lo detenga de hacer lo que quiera con ellos más que el tiempo de tus trabajos. —Alan se sintió un poco agredido por el recuerdo de que los estudiantes y pasantes de la academia tampoco tenían ningún derecho. Recordó la cantidad de veces que tuvo que tomar elevadores distintos o apartarse una determinada distancia de un shinigami solo porque era un _Res Nullius_ y no tenía ningún derecho. También recordaba como varias veces los shinigamis aburridos lo utilizaron para pisotear o para burlarse de él. Las situaciones de abuso no eran la regla, pero cuando ocurrían, no había nadie que lo salvara—. Es algo que tendrá que interiorizar lo antes posible porque es el cambio más brusco que encontrará una vez entre a trabajar en el Núcleo. Hablar con _cosas_ es improcedente y no le llevará a ninguna parte. Las _Res Nullius_ están ahí para responder los intereses de los verdaderos shinigamis. No debe vacilar en tomar las medidas que considere adecuadas cuando uno de ellos no cumpla con las expectativas que impone. Usted es superior ahora.

—Sí.

—Pasemos a las _Civitas_ , entonces —indicó Wilhemina entonces. La lluvia se hizo más intensa lo que lo llevó a corporizar él también un paraguas para refugiarse debajo. Veía como las gotas de la lluvia colisionaban contra el agua de los canales que cruzaban los puentecillos que conectaban al camino con los edificios colindantes y sintió un cierto regocijo porque el camino que estaba dando no era otro sino el de un shinigami auténtico que ya no era una _cosa_ —. No será lo que suela ver en la parte del Núcleo donde trabaja: los dependientes y auxiliares suelen conseguir trabajo en el Departamento Administrativo o en Recursos Humanos. Sin embargo, hay shinigamis del Departamento de Personal que tienen derecho a solicitar un auxiliar en base a los méritos acumulados.

—¿Seguiré acumulando méritos? —Si había algo del sistema del Despacho Shinigami que atormentaba profundamente a Alan Humphries era el sistema de méritos. Había sufrido mucho por eso en sus años de carrera para poder acumular los necesarios para tener el derecho de examen porque creía que convirtiéndose en un shinigami asociado no tendría que volver a preocuparse por los méritos.

—Esto apenas comienza, Alan Humphries. —La voz de Wilhemina era igual de calmada como para pronunciar tal enunciado—. Los shinigamis asociados continúan acumulando méritos por medio de las sentencias que emiten y las horas extra que trabajan. Los méritos permiten beneficios como el aumento de salario, privilegios especiales en la recreación, vacaciones pagas, y ascenso en el puesto. Yo comencé como una simple shinigami del Departamento de Personal y llegado el momento pude ascender a la División de Gestión y Envíos. Todo en el Despacho Shinigami es cuestión de méritos: quienes lo acumulan pueden acceder a mejores puestos y más y mejores condiciones de vida, y quienes no lo tienen, vivirán en la miseria.

—Qué punto de vista más estresante —respondió Alan en un suspiro desesperanzador para todo aquel que lo escuchara.

La lluvia era constante y él denotó que todo a su alrededor no cambiaba: los edificios de granito y concreto puro eran iguales y solo cambiaban en cuanto a la altura de los que se iban acercando más y más al Núcleo. Como siempre, esa monstruosidad se hacía cada vez más y más grande, imponiéndose a la vista de todo aquel que se atreviera a mirar hacia adelante. Era, en efecto, un panorama desesperanzador. Estaban solo él y Wilhemina Venable caminando por una de las calzadas rumbo al lugar donde pasaría el resto de la eternidad trabajando por el hecho de haberse suicidado.

—Deberá acostumbrarse. —La respuesta de su superior fue contundente. Ella no necesitó voltearse ni mirarlo de alguna forma, las palabras hablaban por sí solas y si algo había aprendido de los shinigamis era que las palabras que tenían que usar eran las justas como para expresar lo necesario. Hablar y hacer demás solo le restaría tiempo valioso que podía utilizar en el trabajo, y eso le restaba méritos—. A un shinigami no le debe importar ningún sentimiento a la hora del trabajo. Cualquiera que no haya sido borrado en todos los años de la Academia Shinigami, lo tendrá que reprimir o eliminar. De lo contrario, correrá la misma suerte que las Res Nullius.

—Sí, madame.

Entonces, Alan se inmergió en sus pensamientos más profundos mientras caminaba observando los pequeños canales de agua gris que había a su alrededor, solo cortada por los puentes que conectaban la calzada con las sobrias construcciones de la Necrópolis. Todo parecía un mal sueño, pero no: era nuevamente el mundo en el que le tocaba vivir, la Necrópolis Británica de los shinigamis. Todos tenían y conocían su lugar allí y tenían que desempeñar sus trabajos de la manera más eficiente sin importar nada. Aquellos que no se adaptaran al sistema eran simplemente desechados. Alan no quería ser desechado, él quería vivir feliz y tranquilo. Pero ¿cómo lo conseguiría en esas circunstancias? ¿Cómo lo haría con tanta presión encima?

Entonces, Wilhemina se detuvo en cuanto llegaron al centro de toda la Necrópolis. Los shinigamis eran más y entraban y salían por las puertas giratorias del Núcleo. Al contemplar el edificio una vez más, Alan Humphries se percató que la densa capa de nubes grises no le permitía ver la punta, como sí lo hubiera logrado en días menos densos y lluviosos. Su superior al cabo de varios minutos siguió avanzando y él fue detrás de ella.

—Como bien debe saber, también existe una Curia —dijo Wilhemina mientras atravesaban las puertas ingresando en el vestíbulo principal del Núcleo.

Humphries sentía que estaba redescubriendo todo ese lugar una vez más. Recordaba todavía la primera vez que había pisado el Núcleo: era exactamente igual a lo que era ahora, solo que con mayor circulación de personal ya que se trataba de un horario pico. La inmensidad de los techos abovedados, la prolijidad de todo, la manera en la que todos sabían dónde y cómo tenían que ir, la perfección, en fin, lo dejó totalmente boquiabierto. Ahora, le daba la misma sensación. Vio a lo lejos el escritorio de las recepcionistas en donde se registró por primera vez como un pasante de la Academia Shinigami. Ahora, era un shinigami asociado. ¿Qué tenían para decir ellos ahora? Él ya no era más una _cosa_ ahora era una _persona_.

—Nosotros —respondió finalmente mientras cruzaban por el gran salón de la recepción, haciendo eco en todo el lugar—. Nosotros componemos la Curia.

—Bueno, eso es un término muy amplio para definir _“Curia”_ —replicó Venable al tiempo en que se dirigía al escritorio de las recepcionistas.

Alan observó atentamente y conservando la distancia reglamentaria la manera en la que ella se dirigía autoritariamente al joven que atendía la recepción. Seguramente era algún tipo de dependiente de la Rama Británica, es decir que se encontraba por debajo de shinigamis asociados como él y ella. A continuación le entregaron algún tipo de plástico y ella regresó hacia él. Su mirada permanecía inmutable mientras lo observaba a través de sus anteojos. Entonces le tendió algo. En su mano enguantada, Alan descubrió que era algún tipo de plástico con una fotografía suya y sus datos personales más básicos.

—¿Esto es…?

—Su credencial como shinigami asociado. —Su voz le rompió por completo. A continuación, ella hizo un ademán para dirigirse a uno de los ascensores propios de los shinigamis de élite—. Es su documento esencial para dirigirse y moverse en el Núcleo. Piérdalo y se convertirá en Res Nullius hasta que lo recupere.

—Entiendo.

—Ahora ya no es más un estudiante en el que tus superiores responden por sus actos. Es completamente responsable por los trabajos mal realizados y los daños que pueda causarle a la Rama. Como parte de la División de Gestión y Envíos es mi deber aplicar la sanción a aquellos shinigamis que le generen algún tipo de pérdida económica a la Rama Británica, ya que hay superiores que me las aplican a mí por no supervisar correctamente y evitar que los daños se produzcan. Y créame, Alan Humphries. —Por primera vez en todo el camino Wilhemina Venable lo miró a los ojos con intención de decirle algo imperativamente—: no dudaré en ser severa con las sanciones aplicables. La Rama Británica del Despacho Shinigami no tolera ningún tipo de violación al estatuto. Será plenamente responsable por cualquier daño.

—Entiendo —se limitó a repetir con la boca totalmente seca.

Muy pocas personas subían por el mismo ascensor de los shinigamis de élite. Moverse por esos era mucho más placentero y sereno que en los que iban atestados de _Res Nullius_ , pasantes de la Academia Shinigami, dependientes y auxiliares. Esos podían tardar hasta horas en subir o bajar de un extremo del Núcleo hasta el otro ya que se detenía en cada piso y en cada uno muchas personas subían y bajaban del mismo. Teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo era lo más importante en el mundo shinigami, perderse un ascensor podía implicar un descuento sustancial en el salario a fin de mes de un trabajador de la asociación.

En cambio, el ascensor de la élite iba casi vacío y en un cierto punto solo quedaron Venable y él, de manera que ella aprovechó para retomar las lecciones:

—La _Curia_ es más que decir “Nosotros”. —Ella no lo miraba en absoluto, sino que clavaba su mirada al frente, como si no tuviera ningún signo de humanidad—. Se trata de la clase más alta, más poderosa y más disciplinada de nuestro orden. Solo alcanzan el estatus de la _Curia_ aquellos shinigamis que son excepcionales y logran la acumulación de los seis millones de méritos que otorga el examen final de la Academia Shinigami.

—Se refiere a que somos los que mejor dominamos el poder del shinigami.

—Tiene que ver más que el poder, Alan Humphries —replicó Wilhemina estoicamente—. Estoy segura de que en la Academia Shinigami debió profundizar sobre la jerarquía de poder en nuestro orden. ¿Cómo sino pudo aprobar el examen final?

—Tiene razón, es que de tantas cosas que tuve que aprender en estos últimos años, muchos conceptos me confunden.

—Pues deberá aprender a dominarlos plenamente.

—La curia, en efecto, no se limita solo a la dominación de la totalidad de los poderes sobrenaturales de un shinigami, equivalentes a los de un dios. Sino que incluye el conocimiento y el respeto por las normas de conducta y el protocolo a seguir en cada una de las situaciones posibles que pueden presentarse en el normal curso de nuestro trabajo. Los exámenes son, justamente, una vara de medición de la posibilidad que tiene un shinigami de ser o no de la _élite_. Un shinigami puede ser muy diestro con sus poderes y tratarse del más versado en el uso de la guadaña, pero no será parte de la _Curia_ a no ser que entienda las limitaciones de su poder y de su fuerza establecida por el Código de Conducta.

—Esa definición es más acertada: la _Curia_ comprende a los shinigamis que dominan las tres artes: física, psíquica y conductual. Quienes tienen poder no son los más fuertes, sino aquellos que son fuertes y además conocen las reglas para poder hacerlas aplicar. Porque un shinigami no es una persona cualquiera, sino es quien está encargado de mantener el perfecto equilibrio del _Orden Natural de las Cosas_. Y para que ese orden sea mantenido, necesitamos al personal más apto y entrenado para liderar nuestra asociación, y quienes desempeñen los roles más importantes.

Cuando el elevador no recibía ningún pedido, todo el tiempo parecía acelerarse y llegaron antes de lo esperado a la planta 71. La primera en descender del ascensor fue ella. Había una bifurcación ante él de un pasillo que conducía a dos extremos del edificio del Núcleo. Alan Humphries se apresuró por seguir los pasos de Wilhemina. El sonido de los tacos de ella retumbaba muy bien en ese corredor tan vacío como oscuro, solo iluminado por tenues luces cálidas que pendían del techo. No había más decoración que el granito negro que ya lo asqueaba de verlo en tantos lugares. No había un solo lugar de descanso, ni decoración alguna. Las puertas apenas llamaban la atención y estaban todas hechas del mismo material: madera de cerezo y una placa de cobre indicaba la sección que se trataba: División de Manchester, División de Edimburgo, División de Calcuta, etcétera.

—El Departamento de Personal se encuentra entre los pisos 51 y 90 del Núcleo. —La voz de Wilhemina retumbaba en todo el espacio tan cerrado y asfixiante. Humphries se apresuró para intentar retener lo que ella iría a enseñarle—. Como puede apreciar en las placas de cobre que decoran las puertas, el departamento está fragmentado en distintas divisiones según regiones administrativas, ciudades específicas o bien territorios enteros, teniendo en cuenta la densidad de la población. Las divisiones que se enfocan en ciudades es porque son las más densamente pobladas y ameritan un gran número de shinigamis trabajando allí. —Alan podía escuchar los murmullos que provenían del interior de las distintas puertas de cerezo. Eran, efectivamente los shinigamis trabajando, lo que él había estado esperando toda su vida como estudiante en la Academia Shinigami. Un regocijo que venía amasando en el estómago comenzó a subirle y casi que no podía contener la emoción.

—¿Las divisiones son puestos fijos de trabajo? —Se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja, completamente intimidado por la sobriedad del lugar.

—El deber de la División de Gestión y Envíos es administrar las distintas divisiones del personal de forma que las recolecciones re realicen de la mejor manera —respondió Venable sin ningún énfasis—. Según los informes elaborados por el Departamento Administrativo y las listas de muertes planificadas, muchas veces debemos reorganizar al personal, abrir y cerrar divisiones, aumentar el personal calificado, e incluso involucrarnos en algunos casos puntuales. Esto último no es la regla: es muy poco probable que un shinigami de la División de Gestión y Envíos tome un caso del Departamento de Personal.

—¿Por qué?

En el momento en que Alan pronunció su inquietud, Wilhemina Venable se detuvo delante de una puerta de cerezo de la cual provenía un ruido increíble detrás de la sala que guardaba. La placa de cobre indicaba “División de Londres” en una letra simple y legible, sin mayores adornos ni fileteados. Nada se podía destacar de una puerta simple, una placa sencilla y un pasillo sobrio. La supervisora se dio vuelta para mirarlo una vez más a los ojos de forma penetrante y procedió a hablar:

—El trabajo del shinigami no es un trabajo feliz, ni triste. Como los encargados de mantener el orden natural y el balance de fuerzas de la vida y la muerte, debemos prescindir de cualquier tipo de sentimientos y subjetividades. Sin embargo, podrá encontrar que ello demanda un gran desgaste mental y emocional que tarde o temprano terminará deteriorando su espíritu. —Wilhemina parecía estar hablando con el corazón por primera vez en todo el recorrido al tiempo que le decía eso. Es como si de verdad sintiera eso por el lugar donde estaba condenada a trabajar por una eternidad—. Podrá comprender que ningún shinigami que deje el trabajo en el Departamento de Personal para dedicarse a la organización, supervisión de sentencias y protocolización, jamás lo cambiaría por volver a evaluar la vida y muerte de personas del Mundo Real. —Entonces, se recompuso lo que apenas había perdido de composición por demostrarse un poco vulnerable y se dirigió a abrir la puerta que llevaba al espacio de trabajo de la División de Londres.

Aquello sonaba realmente cruel: apagar totalmente las emociones y pensamientos personales a la hora de recolectar un alma sonaba totalmente ajeno a él. Sin embargo, en el examen final no le había costado absolutamente nada despegarse de todo aquello en lo que creía y aplicar todo lo que había aprendido en la Academia Shinigami por tantos siglos. Pero había algo que él había pasado por alto: no había trabajado por siglos y siglos realizando ese trabajo y es muy probable que sucediera como Venable lo pronosticaba. De cualquier modo, eso no podía ser peor a ser un pasante de la academia en el Núcleo. Por fin había alcanzado el rango de asociado y no importaba qué trabajos tuviera que realizar en el Mundo Real, él estaba satisfecho con el solo hecho de tener una carrera dentro del Núcleo y ser considerado Élite para la Rama Británica.


	5. Belgrave Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel Phantomhive compra una mansión en el barrio más exclusivo de Londres y se involucra en un caso sobre desaparición de jovencitas de un internado escocés. Todo parece tornarse más turbio al descubrir que la muerte de la propietaria de la mansión y dichas desapariciones podrían estar emparentadas.

El camino a Londres fue mucho más tedioso de lo que recordaba. Las lluvias de los primeros días de la primavera generó un lodazal en la calzada principal que se hizo difícil atravesar. Por suerte para él Sebastián fue muy diestro conduciendo a los caballos por el sendero correcto hasta llegar al empedrado de la ciudad. Los barrios bajos de Londres siempre le habían disgustado pero luego de lo ocurrido en la mansión de campo, Ciel entendió que lo mejor sería alejarse un poco de la casa señorial y pasar un tiempo en la ciudad para atender los negocios familiares con una visión más cercana.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que depararía en esa temporada social y la ansiedad comenzaba a colmar sus pensamientos. La vista de la ciudad capital del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda no era muy agradable: la gente se agolpaba en los caminos entrando y saliendo de los edificios, ingresando en las fábricas, arrojando desperdicios a la vía pública y entorpeciendo el camino para los carruajes. La zona céntrica tampoco era la excepción a la regla de Londres tras la reapertura del parlamento: Trafalgar Square estaba colmada de gente, tanto altos como bajos, que iban de un lado para el otro confundiendo a los cocheros que tenían que esquivar a los transeúntes con una gran diligencia para no generar un daño. Mientras observaba todo ese paisaje caótico urbano, Ciel no podía esperar el momento de llegar a la casa.

Recientemente había adquirido una casa sobre Belgrave Square, en uno de los barrios residenciales más exclusivos de Londres. Era una ubicación clave para los movimientos que él, como el Perro Guardián de la Reina, haría. El Palacio de Buckingham no se encontraba lejos de la nueva casa, además que numerosas personalidades de la política y la aristocracia británica tenían su residencia en el barrio de Belgravia. Sintió una repentina calma al pensar que al menos, las perspectivas de la temporada social cambiarían al tener una casa nueva, más cerca de los lugares relevantes de investigación. El no tener que moverse tanto para llegar a sus objetivos le permitiría tener también un descanso. Además, había oído que el parque de Belgrave Square era de lo más agradable y no tenía nada que envidiar al mejor jardín de un marqués. Ciel se permitió dudar al respecto. Él mismo sabía que su jardín era inigualable en la nobleza británica por más que pasara desapercibido.

Kingsroad tenía una postal distinta al alejarse de Trafalgar Square y adentrarse en aquel barrio tan magnífico y perfecto de mansiones de estuco blanco y fachadas clasicistas. La armonía en la arquitectura y construcción de las casas del barrio era tal que pareciera que aquello se tratara de una ciudad completamente distinta a la caótica Londres que acababan de pasar. La calle estaba casi vacía y en las aceras solo había damas y caballeros paseando con el porte soberbio marcado en sus rostros. Ciel se preguntaba cuántos de aquellos individuos con caras tan orgullosas serían realmente importantes para la política británica o desempeñarían un rol relevante en la nobleza.

Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo apenas dio vuelta en Belgrave Street.

La primera impresión que Ciel tuvo de la casa al tiempo que descendía del carruaje era que no lograría sentirse del todo cómodo a pesar de que lo intentara. La inmensidad de aquella casa, aunque más pequeña que su antigua mansión ubicada en los suburbios londinenses, lo hacía sentir más pequeño de lo que ya era.

—Señorito. —La voz de Sebastián lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad—. Sería mejor que entrásemos. No me gustaría correr con el riesgo de que contrajera un resfriado tan pronto comenzara la temporada.

—Como sea, andando. —Permitió a Sebastián adelantarse para ingresar en el porche y abrir la puerta principal.

«¿Por qué tenía que ser en ese lugar?», se preguntó mientras entraba en el vestíbulo de la casa. No era muy espacioso, pero tenía lo necesario para atender las demandas que tuvieran sus invitados en caso de requerirlas.

La elección de la casa no había sido mera casualidad: él ya tenía una mansión en la ciudad, más orientada en los suburbios, aunque mucho más grande que la que ahora disponía en Belgravia. Sin embargo, no tenía la misma historia que la antigua casa de Georgiana Devon, duquesa de Devonshire: viuda a los cuarenta años de edad, sin hijos, heredó la gran fortuna de su esposo y fundó una academia para señoritas en el Castillo de Berthenley en Escocia. El escándalo fue mayúsculo cuando dos de sus estudiantes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, lo que terminó obligando el cierre de la Academia de Santa Walpurga, y al poco tiempo un incendio arrasó con todo el castillo. Como remate, la muerte de Georgiana Devon fue demasiado trágica. Entonces, su casa y todas las propiedades de los Devon se perdieron y fueron vendidas por el Estado. Ciel Phantomhive no tenía interés en el caso de Lady Devonshire, hasta que la Reina por medio de sus cartas privadas le informó sobre la irregularidad del caso: aquel internado quizá no era lo que aparentaba ser y las niñas no eran simples señoritas excepcionales, así como el círculo de la duquesa de Devonshire no era de damas de la alta sociedad británica muy influyentes; había algo más, propio de la jurisdicción del Perro Guardián de la Reina y dentro de los límites del bajomundo.

Un pasillo conectaba el vestíbulo con el salón principal, con una iluminación propia de una gran araña que colgaba del techo altísimo. Snake, el mensajero de Phantomhive, se había adelantado a ellos y fue enviado para supervisar que no faltase nada del inventario de las propiedades de Lady Devonshire en el inmueble comprado por el conde. La segunda tarea fue la de dejar el lugar en condiciones para volver a ser habitado, ya que no tenía una limpieza adecuada desde la muerte de Georgiana Devon hacía seis meses.

—Siempre me llamó la atención lo rápido que resolvió el gobierno apropiarse de la casa de Lady Devonshire cuando falleció —comentó Ciel mientras contemplaba a su alrededor: la casa señorial de Belgrave Square tenía en sus detalles áureos y marmolados los signos de que una gran señora vivió dentro de esos muros y que ella detentaba de un gran poder que ni siquiera los dueños de la política británica disponían. Ahora, todo ese poder se había desvanecido.

—Nadie como las personas en el gobierno de Su Majestad, más deseosas de apropiarse de todo el dinero y poder que tenía la duquesa, Señorito. —La respuesta de Sebastián estaba llena de lógica, teniendo en cuenta que por mucho tiempo Georgiana había controlado desde el interior de su residencia en Belgrave Square el epicentro de la Alta Sociedad británica y, por ende, la mayor parte de las decisiones políticas se tomaban allí mismo. No era de extrañar que todos esos varones con poder político estuvieran al acecho de su muerte para apoderarse de todo.

—¿Han llegado recados en este tiempo, Snake? —Preguntó luego Ciel para ponerse al tanto de los deseos de los pretenciosos aristócratas y burgueses que vivían en Belgravia.

—“Solo dos: uno de Su Majestad, y otro de la duquesa de Bedford”, dice Keats. —La respuesta de las serpientes siempre era una incógnita para el conde de descifrar la verdadera personalidad de su nuevo lacayo. Pero su respuesta le serviría por el momento. El duque de Bedford era una amigo de los Phantomhive y desde que se enteró que el heredero había aparecido estuvo en contacto con él, pero sin la misma cercanía que mantenía con su padre. El duque desempeñaba un cargo en el gabinete de Lord Salisbury y duquesa era una de las damas de compañía de la Reina Victoria. Si había una familia que había crecido en el último tiempo como nunca antes eran los Russell, señores de Bedford.

A continuación el mensajero de Phantomhive le cedió una carta sellada con lacre verde y con una reverencia se retiró de su presencia. Ciel se sorprendió del silencio que provenía de aquel misterioso hombre de circo que todavía no había interactuado lo suficiente como para conocer sus intenciones o sentimientos verdaderos. Tendría que vigilarlo de cerca si quería evitarse malos tragos con él en adelante. La precaución siempre había sido su fuerte.

—Sebastián, lleva el té al estudio —le indicó mientras comenzaba a subir las magníficas escaleras de mármol. Al hacer varios escalones, se volteó y lo miró a los ojos color caramelo que tenía su mayordomo—. Y no te demores mucho.

—Sí, milord.

El estudio estaba ubicado en la segunda planta y a Ciel no le costó mucho ubicarlo siguiendo las indicaciones que le había hecho Sebastián antes de partir de Phantomhive. Le explicó las ubicaciones exactas de cada una de las habitaciones de la nueva casa, así como también de las remodelaciones que le había hecho ya que no se trataba más de una casa familiar, sino de una individual.

Particularmente, el estudio había permanecido indemne: estaba equipado exquisitamente con una colección privada de libros, entre los cuales se encontraban varios tomos sobre magia negra explicado por una señora que firmaba bajo el nombre de Mrs. Branch, pero no decía sobre su procedencia, nombre o alguna indicación más. Era costumbre de la época que los libros prohibido sean firmados por sus autores con seudónimos para evitar así la persecución. Detrás del escritorio había un Turner que retrataba al antiguo duque de Devonshire en su traje de cacería. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea también había un gran cuadro familiar de la familia ducal de mediados del siglo XVIII. Ciel comprendió entonces sobre la grandeza de la familia política en la superficie: esos nobles, a los que ahora le tocaba enfrentar, eran lo contrario a los nobles del bajomundo, de perfiles más retraídos y menos presuntuosos. A ninguno de los condes de Phantomhive se les hubiera ocurrido jamás llamar tanto la atención del mundo superficial. Su labor era limpiar la basura para la Familia Real y, a cambio, recibirían la fortuna, tierras y poder de parte de la propia monarquía y las instituciones británicas. Pero todo se debía desarrollar en las sombras. Ciel había jugado bien ese juego, ahora con la carta de Lady Bedford debería refinar sus estrategias para no dejar su jugada al descubierto.

Sebastián ingresó en la sala con una carriola con el té.

—Té Darjeeling para el Señorito —dijo mientras lo colaba en una de las tazas de porcelana que vino con la casa—. Lamento no haber preparado un pastel para acompañarlo, en su lugar le ofrezco scones y queso.

—Está bien, solo déjalo. —El conde no despegaba sus ojos de la misiva de la duquesa de Bedford y tenía la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

—¿Alguna novedad de nuestros nuevos amigos? —Preguntó Sebastián muy intuitivo.

—La duquesa de Bedford quiere que asista a un baile que celebrará en su casa esta noche luego de la cena a la que, obviamente también estoy invitado. —Ciel bajó el papel y vio el té recién servido y un platito con tres scones bastante grandes. Acercó la taza y revolvió un poco con la cuchara de plata.

—Bien entonces, alistaré el carruaje para faltando cinco minutos para las siete.

—¿Es que no entiendes? —Respondió Ciel con una pregunta retórica—. Si la duquesa insistió tanto en el baile es porque no quiere que asista a la cena. Es una invitación de cortesía; como saben que soy el Perro Guardián de la Reina, entienden que es importante que no me sienta agraviado durante la temporada… Espero que pase lo más rápido posible.

—Usted también podría declinar esa invitación con la cortesía adecuada —replicó Sebastián siguiéndole el juego a su amo.

—Podría, pero no lo haré. —Ciel le dio un sorbo a su té y lo degustó placenteramente mientras respiraba con tranquilidad—. Lady Devonshire desempeñaba en Belgravia un rol muy importante como la presidenta de un círculo de damas muy prestigiosas que seguramente acudirán a ese baile. Mi deber es acercarme lo más que pueda a quienes pertenecían a ese círculo para preguntarles por la desaparición de las jóvenes de la Academia de Santa Walpurga.

—Muy sabio, milord. Es muy prudente de su parte conocer a quienes le rodean para calcular su siguiente estrategia.

—Es eso: me falta información sobre este caso. El castillo de Berthenley fue arrasado por el incendio hace un año, sin mencionar la desaparición de las dos jovencitas seis meses antes de que eso ocurriera. Ahora, la muerte de la directora de la academia y presidenta de un círculo de notables damas de la sociedad británica. No creo que los invitados al baile de Lady Bedford estén librados de culpa alguna.

—Si me permite ser de ayuda, le traje también el inventario de los libros que se registraron en esta casa al momento de fallecer Georgiana Devon.

—Déjalo y vete. Te llamaré más tarde.

Sebastián posó un libro bastante grande, de tapas duras, pero con un volumen no tan grande sobre el escritorio y se retiró, dejando la carriola con las cosas del té. Ciel se dedicó el resto de la tarde a revisar el inventario de Lady Georgiana y compararlo con algunas irregularidades que había descubierto en la biblioteca privada de su estudio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. La historia está ambientada a inicios de 1890 (en particular la época de finales de marzo-comienzos de abril).  
> 2\. El barrio de Belgravia es un barrio que en verdad existe y se trata de uno de los barrios residenciales de Londres más exclusivos en la actualidad. Fue planificado y construido por los hermanos Cubitt a mitad del siglo XIX como barrio para la residencia de la nobleza británica y de la incipiente clase media burguesa de la época.  
> 3\. William Turner fue un pintor inglés del movimiento del romanticismo (mitad del siglo XIX), muy conocido por sus retratos a grandes personalidades de la política británica de su época.  
> 4\. En el relato se menciona a Lord Salisbury. Él fue primer ministro del Reino Unido durante fines del siglo XIX y líder del Partido Conservador.


	6. División de Londres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan ingresa en la División de Londres del Departamento de Personal. Sus miedos por la forma de trabajo y la presión por conseguir méritos le generan una gran desconfianza en todo a su alrededor. Wilhemina, sin embargo, le impone un trabajo con Eric Slingby, shinigami que lo intimida y en quién no confía en absoluto.

En el momento en que Wilhemina Venable abrió la puerta de cerezo, fue un antes y un después en su vida. Alan lo sabía muy bien: nada de lo que había vivido antes importaba; lo único que tenía que valer era su conocimiento como shinigami y nada más. Sus sentimientos, su historia pasada como estudiante y pasante de la Academia Shinigami, sus inquietudes, sus miedos y pasiones tenía que guardarlas en su corazón, o bien, simplemente descartarlas. Sabía que su superiora hablaba en serio cuando se refería que nada tenía que interponerse entre él y su trabajo.

Siempre había sabido que el mundo shinigami era uno cruel, incluso más cruel que el mundo real. Al fin y al cabo, ningún ángel de la muerte era desprendido de su personalidad más intrínseca cuando ingresaba en la academia, pero aun así le exigían desde siempre reprimirse en todo sentido. Ahora, toda la presión crecía exponencialmente ya que los errores no contarían por sus principales y contratistas, sino que él mismo sería personalmente responsable por sus actos y sus méritos descenderían si él no cumplía con sus tareas de la manera más diligente posible. También era consciente que el único camino viable era hacerse paso hacia el ascenso, ya que quedarse atrás en la comodidad de la rutina de la recolección mínima terminaría por hastiarlo y volver su trabajo un martirio. Necesitaba crecer y cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor sería para él.

El ruido que provenía de la oficina de la división de Londres no era menor al que se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta. Una vez abierta, él pudo contemplar desde otro lado uno de los lugares que más había frecuentado durante sus pasantías como estudiante de la Academia Shinigami. El espacio podía alcanzar hasta donde llegara la vista y una cantidad enorme de escritorios con separadores individuales se extendían por doquier. El alfombrado era negro y las mesas eran de madera con una cubierta de gris metálico. El orden no era lo que primaba a simple vista en aquella inmensa oficina: los dependientes, auxiliares y pasantes iban y venían corriendo de un escritorio a otro, llevando enormes pilas de carpetas, archivos, expedientes y registros que contenían los listados emitidos por el Departamento Administrativo o las sentencias dictadas por el Departamento de Personal. Así como había escritorios ocupados por su respectivo personal, enfocado en la redacción, análisis y el llenado de papeles, también había escritorios vacíos.

—Como bien debes saber —le dijo la mujer shinigami—, el trabajo del shinigami del Departamento de Personal no solo se centra en la recolección de almas en el mundo real, sino también de la efectiva redacción de la sentencia, que se realiza en estas oficinas. Muchos de estos shinigamis trabajan día y noche no solo para recolectar las almas encomendadas, sino también para formalizar la recolección en un documento que permita a la Asociación Shinigami valer su derecho sobre las almas.

Él había aprendido que las sentencias shinigamis eran tan importantes como la recolección en sí y que no podía existir recolección sin sentencia, ni sentencia sin recolección. Ambas cosas (el acto físico de recolectar y el documento oficial que lo validara) eran los dos pilares fundamentales sobre los cuales descansaba el poder de los shinigamis como los que garantizaban el perfecto equilibrio del mundo espiritual y el natural flujo de la muerte. Gracias a la recolección llevada a cabo por el personal, los ángeles de la muerte garantizaban que los demonios deambulantes no la tomaran primero, y por medio de las sentencias (que luego se protocolizaban con los shinigamis de la División de Gestión y Envíos), evitaban futuros reclamos por parte de los ángeles o demonios sobre esas almas. La recolección le daba el derecho sobre las almas, las sentencias, el derecho a mantenerlas.

Sin embargo, no todo en la División de Londres del Departamento de Personal de la Asociación Shinigami era pacífico y se desarrollaba en buenos términos. La rivalidad entre pares, las apuestas y las competencias de trabajo eran muy frecuentes. Él mismo lo había visto en primera persona como muchas veces, los expedientes y listas confeccionadas por el Departamento Administrativo eran objeto de peleas dentro de la oficina por ver quién se las quedaba. Al fin y al cabo, el trabajo extra implicaba méritos extra y mayores privilegios en la jerarquía, sin embargo, los expedientes y listas no se otorgaban por igual y los shinigamis necesitaban tener la confianza de los superiores para ganarse esas listas y poder obtener los méritos extra. Eso último originaba apuestas por los expedientes, peleas por las listas y derramamiento de sangre por el trabajo.

Alan tragó saliva al recordar todo lo que implicaba comenzar a trabajar en un ambiente tan hostil como el Departamento de Personal. Tendría que hacerse de las armas que él mismo había preparado cuando el conflicto tocara a su puerta. Su intención no era hacer enemigos; Wilhemina había sido muy clara al momento de especificarle que el trabajo de shinigami debía prescindir de cualquier tipo de relación interpersonal. Él trabajaría solo, no le importaba nadie más. Mientras cumpliera con su trabajo y acumulara méritos, todo iría bien y hasta llegado el momento podría ascender en la jerarquía. En el momento en que los sentimientos o alguna emoción innecesaria comenzara a aparecer, allí aparecerían los problemas.

Entonces cuando ella se detuvo al lado de uno de los cubículos grises con separadores de los demás escritorios, él se percató que se trataba del suyo personal. No sabía específicamente dónde estaba y en qué lugar estaba la puerta; ahora tendría que memorizarlo porque no tenía otra opción. Ella permanecía inmóvil e inexpresiva, sin ningún rastro de molestia o disfrute en lo que estaba haciendo. Él miró la superficie del escritorio: tenía una carpeta con un expediente dentro, también había un velador y una pluma fuente con tintero. En uno de los separadores, estaba pegado el organigrama de la Asociación Británica Shinigami.

—Este será su lugar de trabajo permanente —le dijo Wilhemina sin perder más tiempo—. Acostúmbrese a él porque es a donde usted pertenecerá por el resto de la eternidad.

—Sí, madame.

—Si tiene algún problema —continuó diciendo al superiora—, sepa que es solo suyo y de nadie más. Ningún empleado del Despacho tiene por qué ir cargando con problemas ajenos, así que procure mantenerlos fuera de esta oficina, o bien resolverlos con la mayor discreción que pueda. —Entonces, al terminar, Alan hubiera esperado que se retirara, pero contrariamente a eso, estaba recorriendo la oficina con sus ojos verdes detrás de esos anteojos magenta. Finalmente se focalizó en un lugar que Alan no pudo detectar ya que los separadores le quitaban la vista del resto de la oficina—. Eric Slingby, preséntese inmediatamente.

«¿Qué?», pensó. «¿Por qué está llamando a alguien que…?»

—¿Sí, madame? —Irrumpió entonces un shinigami con el mismo uniforme que él, solo que completamente desarreglado. Tenía el cabello rapado a los costados y desordenado el que le quedaba, teñido de rubio, con una barba desprolija y anteojos cuadrados. La camisa no estaba bien abotonada y la corbata estaba desajustada.

—Este es su trabajo. —Wilhemina Venable corporizó una carpeta en sus manos y se la entregó. Debía tratarse de los expedientes de las almas que tendría que recolectar—. Trabajará con Alan Humphries. —Lo presentó mirándolo de reojo. Alan hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, pero Slingby apenas se inmutó—. Se incorporó el día de hoy al Departamento de Personal como un asociado. Les tocan los barrios del nordeste.

—Sí, madame. —Eric Slingby realizó una reverencia solemne y Wilhemina, sin decir más nada, se retiró de la oficina.

Alan no pronunció palabra, completamente intimidado por la figura de su compañero, mucho más forzudo que él y con una mirada astuta. Tendría que irse con cuidado con él; quizá podría a la larga poder llevarse bien y garantizarse un guardaespaldas. Necesitaba dejar de lado la ética de la condescendencia, tenía que aprender a dejar sus blandos sentimientos atrás para hacerse lugar en la oficina más hostil que existía en el mundo espiritual. Todos darían lo que fuera por un poco más de trabajo si eso implicaban más méritos. Tenía que cuidarse, y más tenía que cuidarse de las personas como Eric Slingby, que parecía ser un versado shinigami en la recolección espiritual.

—Bien, yo tengo mis primeras recolecciones en seis horas, ¿y tú? —Preguntó su compañero que ya había abierto la carpeta y comenzado a revisar los expedientes.

Alan se sobresaltó por la vuelta a la realidad que tuvo gracias a las palabras de Slingby que abrió bruscamente su carpeta dejando caer los primeros expedientes. Eric intentó agacharse para ayudarlo, pero él fue más rápido de levantarlo y ver directamente la fecha y hora de muerte de su primera recolección.

—Dentro de cinco horas —respondió.

—Bien. —Eric Slingby pronunció aquello con cierto aire de despreocupación—. Eso nos dará tiempo de equiparte. Ni siquiera has solicitado anteojos nuevos, ¿cierto?

—No tuve tiempo —respondió inmediatamente Alan como si estuviera a la defensiva—, la señorita Venable había ido a la Academia directamente para presentarme las instalaciones del Núcleo.

—Vaya pérdida de tiempo —suspiró su compañero—. En fin, será mejor que vayamos lo antes posible al Departamento de Anteojos y a Asuntos Generales para que te otorguen el equipo necesario.

—Sí.

Entonces Eric Slingby comenzó a andar en dirección contraria a la que había realizado Alan para llegar a su escritorio. Estaba caminando hacia la puerta de cerezo que llevaba al pasillo. Alan tuvo que apurarse para tomar la carpeta y aferrarla a su pecho mientras apuraba el paso. No sabía por qué de repente sus modales se tornaron tan sumisos y miedosos. Creía que estaba claro que ya no tenía que tenerle miedo a nadie y que, en todo caso, él tendría que hacerse el lugar que necesitaba en la oficina para acumular los méritos para ascender. No entendía por qué.

Mientras descendían por el elevador hacia los pisos en los que se encontraban las oficinas de Asuntos Generales, Alan no paraba de recalcular qué era lo que le hacía actuar de esa manera tan sumisa. El aire metálico que se respiraba era asfixiante y el silencio era mortificante. Alan podía llegar incluso a escuchar la respiración gruesa de Eric Slingby, que de perfil tenía un porte más intimidante, lo que lo asustaba aún más. Pero ¿por qué? Entonces la idea cruzó su mente como una simple posibilidad pero pronto tomó más entidad: no era descabellado que luego de haber sido maltratado y subestimado por los asociados del Despacho por tantos años en los que él había sido pasante en el Núcleo, esos eventos de abuso y presión laboral tuviera sus secuelas a la hora de enfrentarse al trabajo, incluso siendo que él estaba en el otro lado de la relación. Ahora él podía ser el que mandara y abusara de los pasantes, pero no sabía cómo sería capaz: no podía simplemente.

Y el elevador se detuvo. Ante él, un pasillo tan largo como todos en ese edificio, con puertas cerradas a ambos lados. Eric no perdió más tiempo y Alan fue detrás de él, ambos caminando lo más rápido que podían.


	7. Conflictos laborales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio de su trabajo administrativo rutinario, William descubre una sentencia de muerte irregular. Grell, por su parte lidia con una recolección problemática en el mundo real.

En cuanto llegó Lemster con el trabajo matutino, el escritorio de Will ya estaba completamente limpio. Era una enorme mesa de roble cuadrada, con apenas cosas colocadas más que un reloj, un portapapeles y un portaplumas. Su oficina personal apenas estaba decorada con estanterías donde colocaba los libros que él consideraba más importantes para su trabajo diario y un rincón específico donde colocaba su guadaña de la muerte. Por el resto, estaba completamente vacía sin más que lo mencionado, el escritorio y las sillas de ambos lados. William no solía recibir invitados en su despacho, que lo consideraba un espacio sagrado para su privacidad y generalmente los trabajos que requerían de la reunión con personas los solía celebrar fuera de su espacio personal.

El pasante de la Academia Shinigami llevaba una carriola llena de expedientes y sentencias redactadas por los shinigamis del Departamento de Personal. En el momento en que se percató de su trabajo matutino, William sintió la necesidad de renunciar, pero pronto pasó ya que eso es lo que sentía día tras día al observar que su trabajo solo crecía, y sus superiores no eran capaces de contratar más personal para delegar las tareas. Lo único que le quedó fue respirar hondo y proseguir.

Su trabajo era puramente administrativo, pero de las labores más importantes en la Asociación Shinigami. En función de su cargo dentro de la División de Gestión y Envíos, se le encargaba la revisión de las sentencias que emitían los empleados del Departamento de Personal a la luz de los procedimientos que debían seguirse para su redacción y confección. También la revisión iba sobre el contenido: si las sentencias tenían coherencia de ser y si concordaban con las personas de las listas. Su función estaba en aprobarlas y protocolizarlas, esto último significaba unificar un conjunto de sentencias en un mismo libro con uniformidad y la fuerza de su firma como un encargado de la División de Gestión y Envíos. En caso de que la sentencia no pasara la instancia de revisión efectuada por él, debía inspeccionar el caso en concreto y si encontraba irregularidades, aplicar la sanción correspondiente al shinigami en cuestión por no realizar bien su trabajo. Por otro lado, si encontraba errores en la redacción y la forma, podía corregirlas por medio de enmiendas que debía redactar él mismo, pero bajo ningún término podía realizar tachados o subrayados en los documentos oficiales de la Asociación Shinigami.

Alzó su mano y tras un momento de concentración, un libro enorme salió del librero que tenía a su derecha con un gran impulso para caer sobre el escritorio y abrirse. Era un _compendio_ de normas y reglas que regían a los shinigamis del Despacho que él mismo se había encargado de compaginar. Esto último ya que eran tantos los estatutos, resoluciones, escrituras públicas, recomendaciones y normas que emitían los shinigamis que, al no haber un único texto normativo que seguir, se volvía difícil conocer las leyes. William no toleraba el desorden y, por lo tanto, se convirtió en el primer shinigami de la Asociación Británica que en su momento tomó la iniciativa de unificar todas las normas que regían a los shinigamis ingleses y publicarlo como un único texto. Gracias a ese trabajo y al _Tratado de Derecho y Ética del Shinigami_ que escribió para los exámenes finales, Will se graduó con honores de la Academia.

Comenzó a revisar una por una las sentencias que le habían enviado del Departamento de Personal. Tras siglos y siglos de realizar el mismo trabajo, ya había adquirido cierta velocidad para leer y encontrar los errores. Generalmente no los había, y si los había eran mínimos y él mismo podía corregirlos. No tardaba mucho por hoja y el tiempo siempre estaba a su favor. El incentivo extra era que no quería quedarse cumpliendo un horario fuera del reglamentario y, para ello debía terminar cuanto antes con su trabajo encomendado.

Las sentencias que iba aprobando, las firmaba al final y las colocaba a un lado, permitiéndole continuar con las demás en su lectura repetitiva e infinita. Hasta que finalmente encontró un error en la aplicación y citado de la normativa correspondiente. Memorizando cuál era la resolución y el párrafo exacto que tenía que usarse, Will pasó las páginas mentalmente en el compendio y luego sacó su máquina de escribir que la tenía guardada en una caja de madera que guardaba recelosamente en uno de los libreros de la oficina.

Al igual que las guadañas de la muerte, las plumas personales y los anteojos, las máquinas de escribir de los shinigamis eran un objeto sagrado y registrado. Cada shinigami solo podía tener una sola máquina de escribir, que tenía un número de registro y solo podía ser otorgada por el Departamento de Asuntos Generales. Cada ángel de la muerte era responsable por los daños que pudiese tener, ya que no importaba quién la tuviese físicamente, sino el nombre del titular que se encontrara registrado. La suya en particular, la había cuidado, como todo, desde el momento en que se la otorgaron con suma diligencia. Solo dos veces tuvo que pagar por el arreglo de su mecanismo, producto de roturas generadas por Grell Sutcliff en medio de discusiones.

Evocar el recuerdo de su excompañero del Departamento de Personal le trajo malas vibras. «¿Qué estará pasando allí abajo?», se preguntaba. «¿Qué impresiones causará el nuevo empleado en el personal?». No, eso no importaba. Tenía que concentrarse en redactar la enmienda adecuada con forme al procedimiento y la forma que estaba establecida en las resoluciones del Consejo Administrativo. Si bien el error era mínimo, una sentencia no podía ser tocada en el texto original y lo único que podían hacerse eran _Enmiendas de Revisión_ , que redactaban los de Gestión y Envíos cuando observaban el error en la forma de la sentencia. Entonces William especificó qué página, qué párrafo y qué frase particular era la errónea y tras breves consideraciones preliminares, corrigió el texto. Luego, adjuntó el nuevo documento escrito por él al resto de la sentencia y la archivó a un lado.

El tiempo pasaba y el trabajo mecánico e intelectual lo hacían escribir las enmiendas en varias oportunidades. En el medio no podía evitar maldecir a los shinigamis que, por no realizar bien sus tareas, lo condenaban a él a corregir sus errores y perder tiempo valioso que podría utilizar regresando a su casa en su horario reglamentario. Y justo la vio: la última sentencia de la primera serie de trabajo estaba firmada por _ese_ shinigami problemático.

Las sentencias de Grell Sutcliff eran siempre de alguna forma problemática. El shinigami rojo siempre tenía una forma de usar las reglas y las normas muy extravagante y siempre rozando con la inmoralidad y la antiética. Sin embargo, esa sentencia era muy diferente a las otras que había redactado el conflictivo shinigami: era una completa contradicción en lo que indicaba el expediente y la lista de muertes, con el Cinematic Record y la sentencia en sí. Grell en las consideraciones preliminares había dado cuenta de la extraña situación de que los momentos finales de la persona en cuestión no se encontraban disponibles, como si hubieran sido borrados. Will no había visto semejante caso en toda su historia como shinigami en la asociación y, si bien conocía que existía una normativa que cubría esa situación, seguía siendo un escándalo que eso sucediera por primera vez. No sería la primera vez que las almas eran corrompidas de alguna manera: recordó también el incidente de las _damas de Berthenley_ , totalmente desalmadas, como si algo o alguien las hubiera robado antes de que los shinigamis llegaran al lugar. ¿Quién pudo manipular el registro de vida (o Cinematic Record) de una manera tan brillante que el shinigami encargado de la recolección no supiera la causa de muerte? Obviamente la respuesta se encontraba en la lista de muertes; pero he allí el problema también: si bien esa persona estaba en la lista y tenía un expediente propio, la hora y lugar de muerte no se condecía con los establecidos en los documentos de los ángeles de la muerte. Habían demasiadas incógnitas como para dejarlas sin solucionar. Sabía cómo tenía que accionar bajo las normas de procedimiento, pero antes quería investigar un poco… por su propio bien.

Grell Sutcliff disfrutaba los encargos encomendados en East End. El olor de putrefacción de los cadáveres no encontrados, la decadencia humana y la pestilencia de los suburbios obreros de Londres le causaban una sensación de placer al contrastarlo con la perfección y pulcritud de la Necrópolis donde le tocaba vivir. Como un shinigami de rango descendido y méritos retirados, tenía que realizar trabajos extra para conseguir los méritos que antes ganaba sin casi esfuerzo; sin embargo, en el último tiempo, con el incremento gradual de los casos que llegaban a la División de Londres, había tenido más para entretenerse que de costumbre.

Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las siete de la tarde y su encargo fallecería en tres minutos a causa de un martillazo en el cráneo. Se apresuró saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar al callejón donde un grupo de personas, todas aparentemente obreros de la misma fábrica, lo habían acorralado. El hecho fue más que sangriento: todos se arrebataron contra él, golpeándolo contra el muro una y otra vez, y al ver que seguía respirando el más grande de ellos le clavó un martillo en la cabeza. Grell sentía una extraña sensación de placer al ver aquellas escenas. «El ser humano es algo fantástico», murmuraba al ver la sangre esparcirse por el suelo. «Así como es capaz de traer una mejor calidad de vida, una más larga y avances tecnológicos para el ocio, también es capaz de aniquilarse con los métodos más primitivos».

Entonces aterrizó al costado de su víctima y concretó la recolección partiendo el cuerpo en dos con su motosierra, permitiendo salir el Cinematic Record.

—Arthur Bixby —comenzó a decir el shinigami mientras revisaba el expediente que le habían entregado antes de salir de la oficina del Núcleo en la Necrópolis—, nacido en Plymouth el 15 de agosto de 1850, de 39 años, falleció por un golpe directo en el cráneo. El cuerpo presenta signos de acribille y desmembramiento. Fantástico —agregó una nota personal a sus comentarios.

Mientras observaba la aburrida vida de un niño explotado laboralmente desde temprana edad, y que a los dieciséis años migró a Manchester donde siguió siendo tratado como un animal hasta que consiguió una mejor posición en Londres. Allí ejerció su profesión como un supervisor en una fábrica metalúrgica y se dedicaba a atosigar a sus propios empleados, sin saber que a él también lo explotaban sus superiores. «Patético», decía Grell mientras veía esa historia tan aburrida y deprimente. El señor no había aportado absolutamente nada a la humanidad más que la continuidad de un sistema de explotación absurdo y sin sentido.

Grell tomó su decisión rápido y fue directo a cortar el registro de vida. Pero en ese momento, las cintas cinematográficas no se comportaron como lo solían hacer y arremetieron contra él. Tan sorpresivo fue el ataque del Cinematic Record que Grell tuvo que usar su agilidad no solo física, sino mental para saber exactamente a dónde correrse para no ser alcanzado por las mismas. Entonces percibió que estaba defendiéndose por todos los flancos de una cinta, de otra.

Hacía mucho que no le tocaba luchar contra una persona moribunda que se negaba a morir, pero esto no tenía sentido: se suponía que Bixby había fallecido en el acto, y que no se resistiría. ¿Qué le pasaba a su alma? Se entendía que una vez muerto el cerebro, era muy difícil que la persona viviera mucho más. Entonces el ataque lo alcanzó y lo arrojó contra uno de los muros de una fábrica cerrada. El golpe fue tremendo y lo sintió en todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, como shinigami, era más resistente que el común de las criaturas y su entrenamiento y experiencia lo habían preparado para cuestiones así.

—Vaya, un encargo interesante por fin. —Se limpió el hilo de sangre que caía por el costado de su boca con su mano enguantada al tiempo que observaba como el registro de vida de Arthur se alzaba en las alturas desde su cuerpo moribundo—. Creo que me ganaré unos méritos extra por recolectarte hoy, querido.

Entonces, y con toda la agilidad propia de su casta, Grell se adelantó contra Arthur Bixby y comenzó a arremeter contra las cintas que lo atacaban directamente. Sin darse cuenta, todo su entorno había cambiado y ahora la percepción también lo engañaba mostrándole todos los recuerdos del moribundo. ¿Era esta una de las extrañas habilidades de las almas humanas? No recordaba muy bien haber peleado alguna vez con una de esa forma. En la Academia Shinigami había aprendido sobre todas las habilidades que podían usar las almas moribundas que podían incluir una creación de una criatura sobrenatural con todas las letras si es que el deseo de vivir era muy grande. Sin embargo, Grell no era capaz de recordarlo en ese momento particular de tensión, en el cual su vida y su existencia misma estaban en peligro.

Cuando accedió a recolectar esa alma no creyó que podía llegar a ser tan problemática, incluso con toda su determinación, ese humano seguía dándole batalla. El tiempo pasaba y los otros encargos comenzarían pronto. Grell ya comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de luchar solo contra esa cosa tan horrenda que lo atacaba por todas partes, como diciéndole “déjame en paz, déjame vivir”. Y entonces, en medio de un ataque conjunto que lo había rodeado, Grell pareció entender que no iba a salir ileso de aquella batalla.

Pudo defenderse de algunos flancos, pero los demás no. Para su sorpresa había alguien que también le cuidó la espalda y logró cortar las cintas problemáticas que hubieran acabado con el shinigami rojo.

—¿Y tú eres…? —Preguntó Grell al ver a ese shinigami que no había visto en toda su carrera profesional. Vestía con el uniforme, pero su cabello, su cordón en lugar de corbata y la guadaña de la muerte destacaban de lo común. ¿Quién era aquel shinigami tan misterioso?

—Alan Humphries, mucho gusto. —Se inclinó el shinigami—. Es mi primera jornada de trabajo en la Asociación Shinigami.

—Así que eres el nuevo… —Grell creyó recordar su presencia aquella mañana en las oficinas de la División de Londres cuando apenas llegaba—. Grell Sutcliff —bufó—. Más vale que sepas como usar esa guadaña, niño. Este no es un humano como cualquier otro.

Sin decir nada, Alan se abalanzó contra el moribundo, evitando cada uno de los ataques y defendiéndose de las cintas más poderosas que iban en su contra. Las cortaba como si se tratara de aire y su uso de la guadaña era fenomenal. En medio de su actuación, Grell pareció ver a otra persona haciendo el mismo uso de sus habilidades como ángel de la muerte. En ese entonces era mucho más joven que ahora y más inexperto, pero lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado ayer, y no hacia muchos siglos. Pocas veces había visto a Will usando la guadaña, pero la primera vez le quedó guardada para siempre, y la manera en la que el joven ingresante desempeñaba su papel le recordaba mucho a su superior. Entonces regresó a la realidad.

—Es su momento, Grell Sutcliff. —El joven shinigami le llamó la atención para hacerle notar que el alma de Arthur Bixby finalmente se estaba mostrando al ángel de la muerte y que el Cinematic Record no podría cubrirlo más en cuanto terminara la grabación de la vida de su dueño. Entonces Grell se apresuró y ágilmente se abalanzó en contra del resplandor interno que ocultaba un grupo de cintas enroscadas en sí.

Fue necesario un fino corte a la mitad con su motosierra a toda máquina para finalizar la recolección y que las ilusiones creadas por Arthur Bixby finalizaran. Entonces Grell se volteó hacia un costado, el lugar donde Alan Humphries estaría hipotéticamente, y dejó de verlo. ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Tenía más encargos todavía? Era una situación muy extraña la de un shinigami que comenzaba su trabajo de recolección tan temprano y los continuara tan tarde. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Ni siquiera él pudo lograr aquello en toda su experiencia como shinigami de élite.

En fin, tomó el libro en el que se había convertido el registro de vida de Arthur Bixby, que se encontraba tirado en medio del suelo, lo guardó en su portafolios y colocó el sello shinigami sobre la hoja principal del expediente de su encargo. Aquel había terminado, pero la recolección aún no acababa. Todavía le quedaban algunos y terminaría por la noche.


	8. Mascarada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel y Sebastián son invitados al baile de Lady Maria Russell, duquesa de Bedford. El joven conde aprovecha la ocasión para inmiscuirse en los asuntos más oscuros del poder en Londres y encontrar más pistas sobre la misteriosa muerte de Georgiana Devon.

—La temporada social de Londres suelen comenzar con un baile de máscaras en la casa de la figura más influyente en la política —decía Sebastián mientras le ajustaba un poco el moño en el cuello del traje a su joven amo—. Los Russell han conseguido una muy buena posición en el gabinete de Lord Salisbury por lo que me he enterado.

—¿No fue la duquesa de Bedford una de las damas de compañía de la Reina Victoria durante el gobierno de Lord Derby? —Preguntó Ciel intentando memorizar alguno de los datos que había leído en los informes que Sebastián le había dado sobre la anfitriona de la fiesta de esa noche.

—En efecto, milord. —Sebastián ahora prosiguió a colocarle las medias con el sujetador—. Hay Belgravia un círculo de damas muy notables y poderosas que poseían muchos títulos honoríficos. Entre ellas, Lady Bedford ocupó el cargo como dama de compañía de Su Majestad. Por otra parte, la difunta Georgiana Devon fue la mismísima corredora del Palacio de Buckingham durante el gobierno de Lord Palmerston. La duquesa de Richmond, por su parte, también disfrutó ser la dama de compañía de la Reina Victoria por un tiempo y la marquesa de Salisbury es ahora la esposa del primer ministro.

—¿Qué piensas de ese círculo de señoras? —Preguntó Ciel mientras Sebastián ya proseguía por los zapatos—. ¿Deberíamos investigar?

—Pienso que la muerte de Lady Devonshire trajo más beneficios que perjuicios a ese círculo en particular —respondió Sebastián inmediatamente—. Si no hemos de investigar, al menos deberíamos estar en guardia ante cualquier movimiento extraño. Verá… no son damas comunes. Como demonio podría afirmárselo con total seguridad.

—Te refieres a que además están involucradas en el bajomundo.

En el momento en que Sebastián terminó de abrochar la última hebilla de su zapato, Ciel se puso de pie y caminó ante el espejo que tenía en un rincón del vestidor en su habitación. Su traje azul marino pasaría desapercibido entre los invitados de Lady Bedford, pero claramente su edad y estatura lo delatarían.

—La alta sociedad de Londres, y sobre todo la que vive en este barrio, sabe muy bien cómo disfrazar sus pestilencias, señorito. —Sebastián se colocó detrás de él para colocarle el saco que hacía juego con su pantalón—. Es un círculo muy cerrado de señores que han gobernado el país desde las sombras desde la Batalla de Waterloo. Pero entre esos señores poderosos, las que más se destacan siempre son ese círculo de señoras que generación tras generación va cambiando.

—¿Las directoras de la Academia de Santa Walpurga? —Consultó Ciel terminando de hacer los últimos ajustes en su moño azul.

—Las mismas.

—Yo tenía la misma sospecha. —Ciel en ese momento recordó los libros de brujería y hechicería que Lady Devonshire guardaba recelosamente en su estudio privado, y al que Ciel le había prestado especial atención sobre todo a partir del momento en que se percató que había uno de los tomos de esos libros mágicos estaba desaparecido ya que si bien estaba inventariado, no lo encontraba en el librero.

Cuando la hora llegó, Ciel Phantomhive ya se había colocado su máscara veneciana que le cubría los ojos. Tenía un decorado con motivo de cuadros de ajedrez plateados y azules, que se invertían en uno y otro lado del antifaz. Un hermoso zafiro estaba incrustado en un medallón de plata que ornamentaba el lado superior de la máscara, convirtiéndola en una hermosa pieza para destacar en el baile. Si bien no era su intención hacerlo, tampoco podía permitir que su posición de Perro Guardián de la Reina fuese menor a la de algunos nobles presuntuosos de Belgravia que tarde o temprano buscarían aprovecharse de él. Mostrar autoridad y poder en una ocasión así era menester para conseguir sus objetivos.

El camino a Bedford House era realmente corto desde Phantomhive House, ubicada en Belgrave Street. Wilton Crescent, la calle con forma de medialuna, en donde las casas seguían exquisitamente la forma que tomaba el camino, se encontraba a apenas dos calles de la nueva casa del joven conde. Él hubiera preferido ir caminando, es decir, no hacía falta sacar el carruaje para llegar a un lugar que se podía acceder cómodamente a pie. Sebastián fue el que lo convenció que los bailes como estos eran para demostrar el poder y la influencia de la familia, y no acudir con un coche era signo de falta de estatus o (en su defecto) de educación.

Al llegar a la puerta de una de las tantas mansiones iguales que había en Belgravia, Ciel comprendió que estaba en la casa correcta ya que era la única en la que el mayordomo se encontraba en la puerta recibiendo a los invitados notables que iban llegando poco a poco.

—Investiga en profundidad la casa —le indicó Ciel al contemplar la mansión que tenía ante él afuera del coche—. Yo estaré ocupado en el salón de baile intentando identificar a las damas del Círculo de Santa Walpurga, así que no podré estar muy atento a eso. Igualmente estarás cerca de mí, si me llegara a ocurrir algo, no te demores en acudir a mi llamado.

—Entendido, joven amo. —La seguridad de Sebastián era extraña en esa noche. Ciel tenía un extraño presentimiento de aquella casa que, si bien se presentaba con puertas abiertas a sus invitados, parecía más cerrada y hermética que cualquier otra.

Él y su lacayo bajaron del carruaje, que continuó su camino rumbo a una de las cocheras que guardaban los carruajes en Belgrave Square. Al subir la escalinata, el mayordomo de Bedford House se sorprendió de la poca edad del señor y le consultó por su invitación. Ciel no vaciló al entregársela.

—Ciel Phantomhive, conde de Phantomhive y Perro Guardián de la Reina —le dijo con la altanería con la que le gustaba que los trataran a los sirvientes de aquellos nobles pedantes de Londres—. Creo que no hay problema con que haya sido invitado al baile de su señora.

—Por supuesto que no, joven conde. —El mayordomo de Bedford inclinó la cabeza ante el señorito que pasaba al vestíbulo de la mansión.

Sebastián, que intentó pasar después de él, fue detenido por el servidor.

—Él es mi mayordomo. —Ciel interfirió en nombre de su demonio.

—Entonces, acompáñeme, señor —le dijo el mayordomo al sirviente—. Lo acompañaré escaleras abajo donde se encuentra el resto del servicio. Si requerimos de su asistencia en el salón, se lo convocará.

—Ve, Sebastián. —Ciel le clavó una fría mirada a su mayordomo que le hizo cumplir inmediatamente el mandato del jefe del personal de los anfitriones.

No podía correr el riesgo de que alguien sospeche de sus verdaderas intenciones al acudir a aquella festividad. Ciel tenía una misión clara: lograr establecer alguna conversación con las damas del Círculo de Santa Walpurga que le permitieran conseguir alguna pista certera sobre la muerte de Lady Devonshire. Mientras cruzaba el pasillo que conectaba el vestíbulo con el salón central y luego la puerta que llevaba al salón de baile, Ciel no paraba de pensar en qué tipo de invitados acudirían a aquella velada. La cena ya había terminado y podía escuchar a los músicos tocando una suite barroca desde una de las habitaciones. Al dirigirse al lugar, Ciel contempló a casi todas las parejas ya formadas bailando a lo largo y a lo ancho del salón.

En el instante en que comenzó a adentrarse, una figura femenina, con un vestido de noche color verde, con su cara cubierta por un antifaz del mismo color, y un tocado de plumas de pavo real, se acercó hacia él con una falsa sonrisa. Ciel supo inmediatamente que no podía tratarse de otra persona que no fuese la anfitriona de la fiesta, quién debía recibir personalmente a los invitados y hacerlos entrar en las actividades propias de la velada. Al fin y al cabo, era el deber de todo buen anfitrión de una mascarada social, agasajar correctamente a todos y cada uno de sus invitados de forma que tengan la intención de asistir posteriormente.

—Me presento, señor —le dijo con cortesía al tiempo que realizaba una pequeña reverencia ante el pequeño conde—. Soy la anfitriona del baile. Mi nombre es Maria Russell, duquesa de Bedford. Y usted es el conde de Phantomhive, ¿no es así?

—Me halaga que miladi me haya identificado tan rápido —respondió Ciel con la amabilidad esperada de un invitado para volver a ser invitado en los próximos eventos de la temporada social—. Supongo que deberé esforzarme más en la elaboración de mi máscara para la siguiente ocasión.

—Al contrario, milord, es magnífica. —La respuesta de Lady Bedford fue sumamente cortés, aunque Ciel sabía que era pura parafernalia. La doble cara y la mentira abundaban en los salones de baile de la nobleza británica. Tendría que saber mentir mejor que ellos para no caer en sus trampas—. Verá, es muy poco común que un Lord se presente a tan temprana edad en los salones de Belgravia y ser partícipe de la temporada social.

—A pesar de mi corta edad, sigo siendo el conde de Phantomhive, Lady Bedford —le recordó Ciel—, y mis deberes representan mucho para mí. La temporada social es una ocasión muy importante para el título que me pertenece, y no acudir a sus eventos representaría una mancha en el orgulloso nombre que me toca llevar.

—Mi hija era igual que usted, milord. —Ciel podía notar cierta melancolía en la forma de hablar de Lady Bedford—. Este año debutaría en sociedad y sería presentada ante la Reina, pero usted debe conocer las trágicas noticias que llegaron a nuestra familia.

—¿Lady Sarah era una de las jovencitas de la Academia de Santa Walpurga? —Preguntó Ciel fingiendo ignorar al respecto. Él sabía que los Russell habían sido malditos hacía más de un año con la desaparición de su hija primogénita y quién, según los informes que Sebastián le había entregado, seguía fielmente los pasos de su madre.

—Tristemente sí —respondió la duquesa con total entereza—. Han sido muchas las tragedias por las que ha atravesado mi familia, pero como ve en este último tiempo parece que el destino ha vuelto a sonreírnos. ¿No lo cree?

—Efectivamente sí, miladi.

En el momento en que Ciel pronunció aquellas palabras, Lady Bedford se disculpó y con una pequeña reverencia pasó de él para ir a saludar y recibir a una pareja de invitados que llegaba a su baile. «El destino ha vuelto a sonreírnos», repitió internamente el conde de Phantomhive mientras veía con sigilo los movimientos de la duquesa en torno al salón de baile. En efecto, el incendio del Castillo de Berthenley y la posterior muerte de Lady Devonshire, la directora de la Academia de Santa Walpurga y sospechosa de ser responsable por la desaparición de las jóvenes, representó un cambio de suerte demasiado oportuno y _conveniente_ para los Russell, a tal punto que ella parecía dirigir la sociedad británica con el mismo encanto y autoridad que su predecesora.

La velada parecía ser bastante entretenida para los nobles que allí acudieron. Sin embargo, Ciel pudo apreciar que no se trataba solamente de la aristocracia, sino que también pudo identificar banqueros, dueños de grandes bloques industriales, magnates de la imprenta y el periodismo, poderosos comerciantes e incluso aparecieron personalidades de la política tales como Archibald Primrose y Arthur Balfour que, con tal de conseguir el beneficio de sus superiores (los líderes del partido liberal y conservador respectivamente) harían lo que fuera. Ciel sabía que allí todos estaban al tanto de la muerte de Georgiana Devon, sus circunstancias y la verdad de lo que sucedió. Y si no conocían la verdad, entonces tampoco querían saberla. Ningún invitado al baile de Lady Bedford estaba insatisfecho con el orden que ahora imperaba sin la duquesa viuda de Devonshire viva.

—Parece que se está divirtiendo mucho, Lord Phantomhive. —Una voz demasiado familiar lo llamó a su derecha y Ciel tuvo que levantar la vista para ver la cara de Sebastián totalmente seria mirar hacia la nada misma—. ¿Se le apetece un canapé?

A continuación su mayordomo bajó la bandeja de plata y Ciel la rechazó con un gesto con la mano izquierda.

—Todos están hablando de cómo les está yendo en los negocios y cómo ha prosperado el comercio y la industria del té en India luego de la gran venta de las fincas de Lady Devonshire —dijo Ciel sin dejar de contemplar a su alrededor.

—¿Ha hecho algún descubrimiento relevante? —Preguntó Sebastián—. ¿Alguna pista de dónde debamos colocar la lupa?

—¿Ves a esos dos? —El joven conde señaló primero al conde de Primrose y luego al conde de Balfour—. Son los enviados por Lord Salisbury y el señor Gladstone para negociar en nombre de los conservadores y liberales. Ninguno de los líderes se atrevería a acudir directamente a un baile de la temporada social ya que sería mal visto. En cambio, envían a sus _favoritos_.

—Dudo que Lord Balfour sea el favorito de Salisbury —comentó Sebastián con una risita ocasional—. Escuché decir que tiene propuestas mucho más belicistas, y una opinión sobre el joven káiser alemán bastante… problemática.

—De todos modos está aquí en su nombre. Es el representante de los conservadores en el baile, así como Primrose es el representante de los liberales. —El conde de Phantomhive tenía la mirada puesta en todas partes: había identificado también a ciertos comerciantes bengalíes que habían hecho negocios muy lucrativos con la familia Bedford luego de la muerte de Devon.

—¿Usted qué cree? ¿Están aquí buscando apoyo?

—Mira con quiénes se rodean: la duquesa de Bedford está hablando con Lord Balfour y la vizcondesa de Halifax, con el conde de Primrose. Ambas mujeres eran parte del Círculo de Santa Walpurga, a la vez que estaban sometidas al poder de Georgiana Devonshire que era la presidenta de ese grupo, además de ser directora de la Academia para Damas Excepcionales. Si ellos están reunidos con las damas del círculo es porque quieren saber qué partido terminará ganando las próximas elecciones.

—El que consiga el apoyo del círculo de las damas, entonces…

—Será el ganador. —A continuación ambos vieron como las parejas se iban preparando para otra suite y seguían hablando cortésmente—. Sin embargo, yo creo que es más visible otra cuestión.

—¿Qué más pudo deducir, joven amo? —Sebastián seguía fingiendo servir los canapés y su boca apenas se movía cuando hablaba.

—El hecho de que los liberales y conservadores se hayan dirigido a dos personas completamente diferentes miembros del círculo solo quiere decir una cosa —dijo Ciel con un gran suspenso—: no es claro para ninguna de las señoras quién sucederá a Lady Devonshire en el trono y nadie lo sabe. Por eso tampoco es claro a quién acudir. Pero de esto puedo intuir que tanto Lady Halifax como Lady Bedford son las que más apoyo tienen para competir por la corona del bajomundo. ¿Tú qué dices?

—Estamos en la casa de la duquesa de Bedford al fin y al cabo —respondió Sebastián inmutado—. Supongo que si se acerca a ella, nuestra anfitriona, no causará la misma impresión que causaría acercándose a Halifax, a quién apenas conoce y no tiene ningún vínculo. Además, su familia tenía lazos muy cercanos con los Russell. De cualquier forma, es mejor que me retire antes de que alguien note que estoy faltando abajo.

—No me digas que…

—Un mayordomo es ante cualquier otra cosa discreto, milord.

Entonces, su mayordomo con un orgulloso porte abandonó el salón de música con la bandeja de plata completamente vacía. Nadie pareció detectarlo, pero Ciel tenía terror de que alguien se diera cuenta también. No había personas normales allí: él también estaba al tanto que en ese salón se reunían las personas más oscuras del país, que harían lo que fuese por mantener su poder e influencia. Entonces, se mantuvo sentado en su lugar a esperar a que las danzas finalizaran.

En el intermedio cuando terminó la suite, el joven conde atravesó el salón de baile para encarar directamente a la duquesa de Bedford que ahora se encontraba hablando con un grupo de señoras. Claramente el movimiento que hacía Ciel era demasiado arriesgado, pero en las varias charlas que había tenido con varios nobles y políticos invitados de Maria Russell, no había logrado conseguir información sobre la Academia de Santa Walpurga. Era como si los hombres de aquellas grandes familias desconocieran totalmente de la existencia de esa escuela para señoritas o de las actividades sospechosas de sus propias esposas.

Sin embargo, antes de que el conde alcanzara a la duquesa, la orquesta comenzó a tocar el preludio de otra suite barroca y las parejas comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor ocupando todo el salón de baile. Lady Bedford se dio vuelta y lo observó entonces frente a ella. Entonces, Ciel supo que ella comenzaría a sospechar de él en cualquier momento si no era lo suficientemente cauto como para disimular sus intereses. Ciel fue forzado en medio de todo ese contexto a improvisar.

—¿Bailaría conmigo, Lady Bedford? —Le preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

La duquesa sonrió agradablemente aunque sabía que era la cortesía esperable de una anfitriona para con un invitado notable que le solicitaba un baile. Entonces se acercó intimidantemente hacia él, clavando sus ojos viperinos que podían traslucirse a través de la máscara veneciana y juntos comenzaron a caminar por el salón mientras encontraban el lugar adecuado mientras sonaba el preludio. Finalmente la orquesta dejó de tocar para un brevísimo respiro y la alemanda comenzó a sonar.

—¿Cómo le sienta el barrio, milord? —Preguntó Lady Bedford al tiempo que hacían los pequeños pasos, moviéndose lentamente como pareja, siguiendo a las demás.

—¿El barrio? —Repreguntó Ciel, que no comprendía del todo la pregunta.

—Belgravia —replicó la duquesa inmediatamente—. Por lo que tengo entendido, usted no solía vivir aquí sino hasta hace hoy que arribó en este oasis de paz en medio de la gran ciudad. ¿No tenía usted una casa más grande en los suburbios?

—Así es. La sigo teniendo, pero es muy probable que la reforme y la convierta en un hotel de categoría —respondió Ciel con cortesía—. Belgravia es más accesible para mis lugares de trabajo.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, también se ha mudado a la casa de mi antigua compañera, la duquesa viuda de Devonshire. —Las afirmaciones de Lady Bedford entonces pasaron a sentirse más como municiones que atacaban directamente a las fortalezas que Ciel había construido para no ser cuestionado en su trabajo.

—Así es. —El señorito se limitó a ser breve con sus respuestas para concentrarse más en el baile que todavía no lo terminaba de dominar bien a pesar de las muchas lecciones de Sebastián—. Devon House era una de las mansiones más interesantes para comprar en Belgravia.

—Así debió ser. —La sonrisa astuta de la anfitriona le dio a entender que no se creía una sola palabra que Ciel le decía.

Ciel tenía temor por lo que esa mujer podía o no saber de lo que él estaba investigando. Pero si lo sabía entonces ¿para qué seguir ocultándose de ella y no comenzar a bombardear él con preguntas? No. Tenía que ser más cauto y esperar a que revelara abiertamente sus intenciones o verdaderas motivaciones para comprender que de verdad lo sabía.

—Georgiana Devon al fin y al cabo fue una prestigiosa dama de la alta sociedad, duquesa por cuarenta años, una poderosa propietaria y terrateniente de cultivos de té en India, y además la directora de una de las academias más prestigiosas en Gran Bretaña —continuó diciendo el conde buscando la revelación de su compañera de baile—. ¿Por qué nadie se sentiría atraído por su mansión?

Entonces el baile finalizó con una reverencia por parte de ambos y casi al mismo tiempo comenzó la courante, un baile mucho más ágil y difícil que la alemanda, para el que Ciel necesitó mucha concentración para seguir los pasos de su compañera y los movimientos de las parejas que estaban a su alrededor.

—Usted está detrás de su muerte ¿verdad? —Preguntó Lady Bedford finalmente. Ciel la tenía, ahora estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía. Podría comenzar con el bombardeo tranquilamente—. ¿No se enteró que Scotland Yard cerró el caso hace varios meses? El mismo primer ministro dio una breve intervención en la Cámara de los Comunes para dar la noticia. No hay ningún misterio con su muerte.

—Mi investigación está separada de la de Scotland Yard —le respondió con franqueza a la duquesa mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de no perder el ritmo. Ya comenzaba a sentirse cansado del baile. Quería irse—. Mi deber se limita solamente a unas pocas preguntas y confirmar ciertas conjeturas. ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto Lady Bedford?

—La muerte de Lady Georgiana fue una tragedia —dijo la anfitriona cínicamente.

—Una terrible tragedia —cedió Lord Phantomhive con una sonrisa satisfactoria de tener a su rival en donde quería—. ¿Sabe usted algo de esa tragedia?

—Me temo que podré ayudarlo muy poco en lo que respecta a Lady Devonshire —le respondió fríamente—. No le podré decir más de lo que le dije al otro joven.

—¿Qué otro joven? —Aquella afirmación había descolocado a Ciel. ¿Había alguien más detrás de la muerte de Georgiana Devon? No podía ser. La Reina le confería esos casos únicamente a su Perro Guardián. No cabía forma en la que pudiera delegárselo a otro.

—Así es —le dijo al tiempo que se reverenciaba para finalizar el baile. Entonces, le tomó la mano para moverse en el intermedio y le cedió la mano a la siguiente pareja del señorito—. Discúlpeme, Lord Phantomhive, pero me encuentro muy cansada y debo atender al resto de mis invitados.

Su nueva pareja era mucho más extraña que ella. Era un él, en verdad: vestido con un elegante pero excéntrico traje color púrpura y verde oscuro. Su cabello era un rubio claro que brillaba a la luz de las velas y sus ojos tenían un celeste resplandeciente que los suyos azules oscuros no podían igualar. ¿Qué hacía contemplando a su pareja en vez de perseguir a Lady Bedford para que le respondiera sus preguntas? Entonces el baile comenzó y su pareja lo dirigió. En ese momento Ciel se sintió como si se tratara de un trapo ya que a este le costaba el doble seguirle el ritmo y muchos de sus pasos lo mareaban. La sarabanda era una danza compleja y difícil, más con una pareja como la que le había tocado ahora.

—Pareces confundido, Ciel Phantomhive —le dijo el joven rubio—. ¿Acaso te asusto?

—Eres un niño de mi edad —le respondió con altanería—, ¿qué de ti podría asustar al Perro Guardián de la Reina?

Su compañero sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—Oh, quizá puedas comprender que estamos detrás de exactamente lo mismo —le respondió enigmáticamente y entonces sus ojos se cruzaron a través de las máscaras venecianas que ocultaban las expresiones de ambos, pero Ciel sabía que el otro no era alguien normal. Tenía una corazonada sobre él. Alguien enigmático debía ser investigado más a fondo. Quizá le gustaría hablar más con él. Preguntarle qué sabe—. Mi nombre es Alois Trancy, conde de Trancy.

—Un placer. —La respuesta de Ciel se sintió muy protocolar, pero fue suficiente para que las formalidades de la presentación terminasen allí. Aunque claro estaba que era una presentación muy poco fuera de lo común—. Y ¿a qué te referías con que estamos detrás de exactamente lo mismo?

—¿No te lo dijo nuestra anfitriona? —Preguntó Alois mientras realizaba los mismos pasos de baile que el resto de las parejas. Ciel hacía un esfuerzo por no perderse ni de la conversación ni de la danza—. La muerte de Georgiana Devon despertó la atención de muchos admiradores que desean saber qué es lo que hay verdaderamente detrás de eso. —Entonces, el joven se acercó al oído del conde de Phantomhive y comenzó a susurrarle—. Puedo tener más información de la que usted podrá recopilar preguntándole a todas las personas que hay en este salón.

Ciel sabía que ese tipo de afirmaciones no podían ser del todo verdaderas. Alois Trancy no podía conocer exactamente qué es lo que pasó con Lady Devonshire. Sin embargo, sí reconocía que podía serle de utilidad alguien más investigando con seriedad el caso. Unas preguntas contestadas por él serían suficientes para haber avanzado notablemente. Además también cabía la posibilidad de que Alois supiera algo que él no.

Entonces el baile terminó y ambos se reverenciaron.

—Fue un placer haberte conocido, Ciel Phantomhive —le dijo Alois con una sonrisa astuta dibujada en el rostro—. Estaremos en contacto.

Entonces, en medio de una risita burlona, Alois Trancy se abrió paso entre las parejas del baile retirándose. Ciel, que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, también lo hizo de una forma un poco más brusca debido a la ansiedad y el apuro que tenía y se dispuso a perseguirlo por el salón. Por momentos lo veía y lo perdía de vista nuevamente hasta que lo vio cruzar el portal que llevaba al salón central de Bedford House. ¿Se estaría queriendo ir? Él no lo permitiría.

—Sebastián, es una orden. —El joven amo colocó una mano en su ojo derecho y permitió que el sello del contrato hiciera lo suyo—. Encuéntrame en el porche de entrada de la mansión.

Y entonces Ciel comenzó a perseguir a Alois Trancy hacia la puerta y luego por el salón central y finalmente por el pasillo que lo conectaba con el vestíbulo. Lo vio atravesando la puerta principal y cuando finalmente le tocó el turno a Ciel de hacerlo, pudo contemplar que ya no había nada. Solo estaba el empedrado de Wilton Crescent y algunos nobles que habían salido a deliberar en la fresca noche que hacía.

—Pareciera que está buscando algo, milord. —La voz de Sebastián lo sobresaltó y entonces miró a su derecha y lo vio parado completamente inmóvil, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿O mejor debería decir “alguien”?

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —Le preguntó Ciel alterado—. ¿No has visto a ese niño correr por la puerta?

—¿Un niño? —Preguntó Sebastián confundido—. ¿El único niño invitado al baile de Lady Bedford no era usted, señorito?

—Espera, entonces… —Ciel no salía de su asombro con el hecho de que ni Sebastián hubiera podido ver a Alois Trancy huyendo de Bedford House. Suspiró profundamente y se resignó a que por el momento no lo encontraría—. Como sea, vámonos a casa.

—¿Pido el coche, joven amo?

—¿Acaso eres idiota? —Ciel comenzaba ya a alterarse de los nervios—. Solo vámonos. No pienso esperar al cochero un solo minuto. Llegaremos antes que él, te lo aseguro.

—Sí, milord.


	9. Trabajo nocturno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell regresa al Despacho Shinigami luego de su jornada laboral y recibe una invitación intrigante de parte de Will.

El último encargo, a diferencia del primero y algunos otros conflictivos con los que le tocó lidiar, fue mucho más fácil. Esa noche había sido muy complicada para Grell Sutcliff y el gasto de energía había sido mayor al previsto. Si bien disfrutaba de las buenas cacerías y recolecciones, también entendía los límites de lo bueno y de lo malo para su propia salud. No quería correr los riesgos tan temerariamente de contraer esa extraña enfermedad que tenían los ángeles de la muerte que no eran precavidos con las almas que recolectaban.

Grell atravesó una puerta cualquiera en el distrito de Whitehall, donde había realizado la última recolección de un ex Lord Canciller del gabinete de Gladstone y cuando ingresó en aquel edificio, a diferencia de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, la entrada a un edificio normal de la zona céntrica de Londres, el shinigami entró en la oficina de la División de Londres del Departamento de Personal de la Asociación Shinigami. Las luces estaban apagadas y solo podía ver algunos cubículos con las luces de escritorio encendidas, pero tampoco podía distinguir quiénes eran los que permanecían trabajando a las once de la noche. Tampoco es que le importara; al fin y al cabo, no era su problema y estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en aquellas cosas.

Entonces salió al pasillo para tomar su camino hacia el ascensor que lo llevaría a la recepción del Núcleo, pero en el mismo instante en que puso un pie fuera de la oficina, lo interceptó un shinigami. A juzgar por su apariencia un poco arreglada, el traje barato que portaba y la ausencia de anteojos en su cara, Grell comprendió que se trataba de un _Res Nullius._

—Grell Sutcliff —lo nombró en el momento en que se cruzó con él.

—¿Cómo es que una _cosa_ tiene la valentía de llamarme por mi propio nombre? —Le recriminó con cierta crueldad—. ¡¿Es que no conoces tu lugar en la Asociación?!

—Lo siento mucho, señor Grell Sutcliff. —La cosa inmediatamente se arrodilló ante él implorándole disculpas. Cualquier shinigami ocioso en su situación no hubiese dudado en darle una bofetada a esa cosa tan insolente; sin embargo, Grell estaba demasiado cansado como para divertirse con cosas tan aburridas. Solo un incentivo real podrían hacerle quedar en el Núcleo.

Entonces sintió verdadero cólera por perder tiempo con aquel _Res Nullius_ que en lugar de ir al grano de la razón que lo llevó a interceptarlo, se quedaba ahí arrodillado.

—¡¿Y bien?! —Preguntó Grell con la ira más a flor de piel—. No deberías hacerme esperar, ¿lo sabías?

En ese instante, Grell le mostró su guadaña de la muerte y la cosa demostró su verdadero terror al verla funcionar con la intensidad que al shinigami rojo le encantaba poner.

—El señor William T. Spears me ordenó que le informara que lo está esperando en el restaurante del piso del piso cien. —La voz de la cosa era apenas audible ya que del terror que le tenía a la motosierra de Sutcliff le inculcaba.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grell Sutcliff había escuchado cosas absurdas muchas veces en su vida. Pero ese tipo de bromas lo tomaban muy mal—. ¡Te dije que no me molestaras, cosa!

—¡No es mentira, señor Grell Sutcliff! —Exclamó el _Res Nullius_ y en el momento en que el shinigami rojo se abalanzó para cortarlo a la mitad con su motosierra, extendió un sobre sellado con tinta negra.

Entonces Sutcliff se detuvo y tomó la carta.

—¿Qué es esto? —Dijo al tiempo que la abría—. ¿Te lo dio Will?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Grell pasó del _Res Nullius_ y caminó hasta el vestíbulo donde se encontraban los ascensores que pasaban por el piso donde él trabajaba. Mientras esperaba el elevador, abrió la carta y leyó su contenido. Las palabras, que eran pocas pero contundente, denotaban que era Will mismo el que la había escrito. Además, otro indicio de su veracidad era el sello oficial de la Asociación Shinigami, que únicamente podían tenerlo los de la División de Gestión y Envíos y el Escribano de la rama.

Asociación Británica de Shinigamis.

División de Gestión y Envíos.

Grell Sutcliff,

Una vez terminado su último encargo, lo espero a las 23:35 en el restaurante ejecutivo del piso 100 del Núcleo.

Procure ser puntual.

William T. Spears.

Finalmente el elevador que conectaba al Departamento de Personal con la División de Gestión y Envíos se abrió ante él y dejo el piso sesenta y siete atrás. Marcó el piso 100 y las puertas se cerraron herméticamente. Lo único que escuchaba era el sonido del ascensor subiendo de forma constante y lenta para su impaciencia. Grell estaba genuinamente sorprendido: había una gran baja en el personal shinigami del turno nocturno en el último tiempo. Claramente era uno de los peores horarios para trabajar, pero también tenían que reconocer todos que era de utilidad tener empleados en todos los turnos para poder abarcar todos los horarios de los encargos. Más allá que el horario en el mundo shinigami funcionara distinto que en el mundo humano, el trabajo nocturno era uno de los que más demandaba personal, pero al que muy pocos shinigamis estaban dispuestos a ir, y al que la Rama Principal menos atención le daba porque era el que más gastos le generaba a la Asociación.

El piso 100 se trataba de uno muy distinto al que acostumbraba a ver un shinigami del Departamento de Personal. El Núcleo además de tener sus espacios de trabajo, también disponía de sus propios espacios recreativos y dispersión para aquellos shinigamis que se merecían el lujo de un trago luego del trabajo, o bien una simple siesta en el tiempo libre. Esos espacios recreativos constaban de restaurantes de todo tipo, bares, salones de baile, cafés y algunas tiendas de ropa. La mayor parte se concentraba en los pisos uno al diez, cuyas plantas eran utilizadas estrictamente para la recreación de la gran mayoría del personal. Sin embargo, la División de Gestión y Envíos, la Rama Principal y la Escribanía tenían su propio lugar de esparcimiento, que era el legendario piso 100.

En el piso 100 se encontraban los mejores restaurantes, los más caros, los bares donde servían las mejores bebidas, los salones de música más grandes y con mejor música y los cafés que vendían café de verdad y no la síntesis desarrollada por el Despacho para suplir al genuino porque era muy costoso de traer del mundo real.

En cuanto bajo del ascensor, denotó que todo tenía un aura menos corporativa de repente: el ambiente presionante del trabajo se convirtió en una suave brisa que pareció seducirlo para seguir caminando. En cuanto a la estructura era muy similar a los pisos más bajos, ya que los pisos seguían alfombrados de gris y las luces cálidas seguían iluminando tenuemente el camino. Pero además de ello el lugar no estaba separado por las paredes herméticas de granito que tenían los pisos inferiores, sino que allí las paredes eran de vidrio blindado finamente limpio que permitía ver el interior de cada cubículo de esparcimiento que había. Tiendas de libros, ropa y música, los salones de baile, los restaurantes, bares y cafés estaban abiertos y poseían sus luces prendidas, permitiendo que todo el piso cien se convirtiera en un mundo aparte en el cual lo único que importaba era dejarse llevar por el suave anhelo del disfrute terrenal y temporal.

Mientras caminaba entre las distintas opciones que ofrecían los restaurantes y lugares de servicio y recreación del piso 100, Grell no paraba de sorprenderse también de los precios del lugar. Ejemplo de ello era el precio de café que demostraba una de las cafeterías, mostrándolo en una de las pantallas colocadas en la pared vidriada del local, a la mitad de su salario mensual. «¿Tengo que trabajar un mes entero para poder comprarme un café de este lugar?», pensaba totalmente escandalizado. La estética del lugar era fantástica, todo rodeado por la hermosura de la noche despejada y el cristal que rodeaba a todo el piso cien. Era como si se tratara de otro edificio, y no del mismo Núcleo. Ahora entendía bien qué es lo que veía en lo alto del Núcleo cada vez que salía del edificio regresando para su casa. Eran luces brillantes y de colores que se podían ver borrosas cuando las nubes cubrían a la mole de granito, o eran muy nítidas destacando a todo el Núcleo del resto de los edificios.

«El restaurante ejecutivo ¿eh?», se recordó a sí mismo mientras llegaba al final de unos pasillos y se topaba con el límite físico del edificio: el muro de cristal. Ante él, la inmensa Necrópolis se alzaba a su alrededor como edificios que apenas alcanzaban al piso cien, pero que pronto empezaban a descender hasta llegar a los suburbios más bajos. Y detrás de todo, el Muro de Cronos, rodeando a toda la gran ciudad de los suicidas con una altura similar a la del Núcleo, pero constantemente acosado por las grandes olas y marejadas que amenazaban constantemente de derrumbarlo. «Las _Res Nullius_ la tienen bien difícil viviendo casi hundidos en el mar», pensó con cierto morbo al imaginarse la vida de una _cosa_.

Después de tanto tiempo como shinigami de élite trabajando para el Departamento de Personal, Grell casi se olvidaba lo que le había tocado vivir mientras era un pasante de la Academia Shinigami. Sus recuerdos eran vagos y solo aparecían en algunos sueños esporádicos, pero la rutina diaria de siglos y siglos de servicio al Despacho le habían quitado los recuerdos más lejanos y los había sustituido por la piedra de la constancia. A veces se sentía melancólico de olvidar lo que ser estudiante significaba, tenía miedo de perder aquellos recuerdos por completo. Sobre todo por él. Will y su _primera vez_ estaban en el centro de las memorias más acosadas por el tiempo que se lo llevaba todo.

Suspiró al contemplar los edificios medios de la Necrópolis. Allí es en donde vivía y seguramente viviría por varios siglos más hasta que tuviera los méritos que se necesitaban para pedir un traslado a un departamento más cerca del Núcleo. Ni recordaba el día en que se mudó a uno de los edificios de medio-camino. Es que todo en ese mundo se hacía con tanta pulcritud y metodismo que cualquier cosa perdía la esencia que la volvía única, confundiéndose cualquier acontecimiento con cualquier otro.

Pero esta noche no la olvidaría. El día en que conoció el piso cien, sus luces, su vida, su color en comparación al gris constante del resto del edificio del Despacho Shinigami sin dudas destacaría del resto de los recuerdos y vivencias diarias, para aguantar siglos y siglos al paso del tiempo, de igual forma que lo hacía el recuerdo de su primer recolección oficial con Will.

Entonces, cuando regresó a la realidad, se volteó para contemplar el discreto cartel que indicaba la entrada al restaurante ejecutivo, que se encontraba bordeando la pared de cristal con vistas a la ciudad. Sin dudas aquel debía ser uno de los lugares más costosos del Núcleo. No veía la razón de por qué Will lo invitaría a hablar en un lugar así. Hasta él tenía que reconocer que se trataba de una pérdida innecesaria de dinero.

Lo encontró revisando uno de sus protocolos en una mesa pegada al muro de cristal. Seguía la lectura muy detalladamente y ponía atención en distintos lugares de las hojas que iba pasando de los pesados tomos que él mismo confeccionaba como parte de su trabajo a la hora de protocolizar las sentencias. El shinigami rojo avanzó con seguridad entre las elegantes mesas de madera oscura y se presentó ante su jefe, que lucía tan pulcro y corporativo como de costumbre.

—¿Me estabas esperando, Will? —Preguntó Grell sugerentemente.

—Tome asiento, Grell Sutcliff. —Will no gesticuló ni nada al indicarle su silla delante de él. Grell obedeció con una sonrisa pícara.

En el instante en que se apoyó en la silla, un _Res Nullius_ , mesero del restaurante, se apareció ante ellos con lápiz y papel. Como cualquier _cosa_ , no tenía anteojos y su atuendo no estaba para nada arreglado ni guardaba estética alguna.

—Disculpen, eminencias —se presentó el anulado—. ¿Puedo tomar un pedido?

—Me conformaré con vino rosé. —La inexpresividad de Will era igualmente aterradora allí, en el contexto de un restaurante elegante, que en la oficina día a día—. Usted puede pedir lo que desee, Grell Sutcliff.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó el shinigami rojo—. ¿Lo que desee?

Will no pronunció más palabras y solamente se dedicó a observarlo serio como una piedra. Entonces Grell entendió que estaba hablando en serio. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba ese día que estaba dispuesto a gastar tanto dinero en él? ¿Acaso había recibido alguna buena noticia? ¡¿Lo ascendieron?! Era lo más posible teniendo en cuenta que las elecciones se estaban dando en el seno del Consejo Administrativo del Despacho y una vez finalizaran, toda la empresa habría cambiado. Era natural que William consiguiera otro puesto.

—Bueno, entonces pediré _Nightshade_ —dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Ha anotado, _cosa_? —Preguntó Will, ahora dirigiendo su hostil frialdad al _Res Nullius_ que los atendía.

—¿Eh? No, no es necesario —respondió—. Puedo recordar muy bien, señor.

—No interesa si es necesario o innecesario. Usted debe cumplir con su trabajo y el anotador es un facilitador para ello. Si se llega a equivocar, esto solo probará una conducta más indebida a la hora de realizar su trabajo. Si no quiere ser sancionado por un error en el pedido, le sugiero que anote lo que el señor Grell Sutcliff y yo pedimos.

—Sí, eminencia. —La _cosa_ estaba verdaderamente asustada. Era la manera natural de Will de tratar a las personas que no cumplían con su deber y se encontraban bajo su supervisión o mando.

Grell ya se había acostumbrado y por ello no le afectaba, de hecho, hasta disfrutaba ver como su jefe regañaba a otras personas. Pero tampoco podía pasar por alto que debía ser muy embarazoso para una _cosa_ ser tratado así, por más que cupiera la posibilidad de recibir incluso peores tratos que ese durante el día. Si Will quisiese podría abofetearlo y patearlo en el piso, pero por decoro y educación no lo hacía. Nadie podría decirle nada si golpeaba una _cosa_ , al fin y al cabo eso era una _Res Nullius_ , una cosa y que, además, no era de nadie. Y por ser de nadie, cualquiera podía lastimarlo. Cuando el pobre anulado finalmente se retiró con el pedido anotado, Grell percibió la tensión que había entre ellos, así que se apresuró a aliviar el ambiente:

—¡Qué lugar más fascinante al que me has traído, Will! —Exclamó con cierta felicidad acariciando el mantel de seda y apoyándose en la mesa para verlo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Es que acaso me harás una proposición indecente luego de esto? —Parecía sentir un ligero temblor en su cuerpo al pensar en una noche romántica con su jefe. Sin embargo, hasta él sabía que nada de eso saldría de esa reunión. Sin embargo aquellas palabras eran necesarias para encender la charla entre ambos.

—Compórtese con decoro en público, Grell Sutcliff. —William casi ni le prestó atención a la insinuación y prosiguió—: La razón por la que lo cité luego de su horario de trabajo es por esto.

Entonces Will colocó ante él una carpeta de expediente. A simple vista parecía ser como cualquier otro, pero al abrirlo, Grell entendió que esa reunión sería más para una charla aburrida sobre trabajo que una velada romántica. Aquella perspectiva pareció deprimirlo. Sin embargo, era intrigante que Will pusiera su atención en el caso de Georgiana Devon. Además, Grell conocía bien ese caso, era parte de su campo de trabajo, así que lo entusiasmaba resultar de utilidad.


	10. After office, expedientes y sentencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will y Grell debaten extensivamente sobre las posibilidades concernientes al robo de almas y la aparición de casos erráticos en el mundo real. El shinigami rojo se embriaga profundamente provocando que William deba acompañarlo de regreso a casa.

—¿Qué hay con eso? —Preguntó Grell disimulando el saber la razón por la cual Will lo convocó para hablar en privado.

Era obvio que se venía una sanción por ese encargo mal hecho. No tendría que haber acudido en socorro de aquella mujer, al fin y al cabo, su alma estaba incompleta y solo representó la mitad del valor de lo que hubiera valido un alma cualquiera. Grell había cometido un error grave en recolectarla. Al principio creyó haberse ganado la lotería, ya que un alma tan pútrida como la de la mismísima presidenta del Círculo de Brujas de Santa Walpurga se vendía por buenos precios por el Despacho Shinigami, y se ofrecían bonos de compensación a los empleados que las recolectaran. Sin embargo aquella recolección terminó generándole menos ganancias de las que esperaba y además terminaría con una sanción administrativa.

—Es la primera vez que un expediente así llega a mi escritorio. —La mirada de William estaba clavada en sus ojos y su fría mirada penetrante podía llegar a descubrirle el alma por completo. Grell se sentía expuesto. No sabía cómo contestar a eso, pero sí sabía que no podía ceder a su indagación. Tenía que mantener la calma. Si Will le aplicaba una nueva sanción, le quitarían méritos y reducirían su número de encargos, lo que se traduciría en un menor salario y peores condiciones de vida.

—Bueno, en primer lugar no tenía por qué haber llegado a tu escritorio —contestó con aparente despreocupación. Aunque él sabía que no era así. Por dentro estaba temblando. Él ya tenía antecedentes de robo de almas y asesinatos que no estaban previstos en la lista de muertes de la asociación, lo que lo condicionaba a ser observado con mayor detalle por los supervisores en todas las sentencias que tenían su firma—. Tendría que haber ido al escritorio de Wilhemina Venable. Al fin y al cabo, es ella quién está a cargo de mi grupo de trabajo en la División de Londres.

—No importa al escritorio de quién haya llegado, Grell Sutcliff —respondió Will inmediatamente—. La División de Gestión y Envíos tiene el trabajo de examinar los expedientes y sentencias emitidas por los shinigamis del Departamento de Personal, sin importar la división del trabajo. Es una mera cuestión de forma, no hace a la esencia del trabajo y no hay ninguna norma que me hubiera prohibido examinar una sentencia que originalmente tendría que haber examinado una compañera.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que hay con esa sentencia? —Volvió a preguntar el shinigami rojo. Creía que si de alguna manera lograba desviar la conversación a otro lado, podría pensar en alguna estrategia de cómo evitar la sanción de William. Estaba seguro que no se creería su historia, por más verdad que ésta fuera, y por más que él se estuviera tomando su trabajo en serio, Grell estaba seguro de que Will ya no confiaba en él; no después del asunto de Jack el Destripador.

—Le reitero que es la primera vez que un trabajo así llega a mi escritorio —le repitió con paciencia y neutralidad—: un expediente de alguien que no se encontraba como siguiente en la lista de muertes, cuyo deceso estaba previsto para otra fecha, en otras circunstancias. Y que, además, el Cinematic Record presente lagunas.

En el mismísimo instante en el que Will terminó de hablar, regresó la _cosa_ portando una bandeja de plata entre ambas manos. Dejó primero las copas y luego las llenó. La de Grell era una copa de Martini llena de un líquido púrpura y traslúcido como si fuera amatista líquida. A William le dieron una copa alta de vino, especial para degustación y el mesero la llenó por la mitad. En cuanto iba a retirarse, Will lo interrumpió.

—Preferiría que dejara la botella aquí, gracias. —Su tono neutro provocó que el mesero no dudara un segundo en dejar el vino rosado.

—Y también déjame la botella de _Nightshade_ —agregó Grell. En el momento en que pronunció ello, percibió como Will lo observó directamente como si estuviera sorprendido de la decisión tomada por el shinigami rojo. Entonces se dirigió a él—: ¿Qué te pasa? Necesitaré dormir hoy por la noche.

El _Res Nullius_ dejó la botella de forma cúbica, con un pico igualmente geométrico, lleno con la ambrosía dulce y somnífera de color lavanda. Grell permaneció con la mayor seriedad que pudo y le dio el primer vaso a su trago.

—Como sea —continuó Grell buscando explicar el acontecimiento—: ¿Tú conoces sobre las _manifestaciones_?

—Es imposible que algo así haya ocurrido —replicó Will casi al momento en que el otro terminaba de pronunciarse—. ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco?

—Sea o no sea una locura, fue lo que pasó. —Grell trató de ser lo más serio y centrado en aquella afirmación, para obtener así la atención que buscaba de su superior para que escuchara su historia—. Georgiana Devon no se encontraba entre los expedientes de las personas que se suponía que debía recolectar aquella noche.

—¿Entonces cómo es que…? —Quiso preguntar el ángel de la muerte negro antes de ser interrumpido por el rojo.

—En medio de un encargo, ella me llamó —respondió al momento—. ¿Tú sabías sobre ese conjuro?

—Sí. —La respuesta contundente y fría de su superior no era lo que esperaba, pero sí fue suficiente como para comprobar que lo que decía no era una incoherencia tan grande—. Recuerdo haberlo estudiado en Demonología y luego más en profundidad en Invocaciones y Manifestaciones. No le presté mucha atención entonces, pero sí recuerdo que es un hechizo muy difícil de realizar y que solo los más versados en las artes oscuras y las almas más pútridas tienen la capacidad de hacerlo con éxito.

—¿Entonces concuerdas con que las escrituras con sangre en la pared no podía ser otra cosa más que una manifestación?

—Muy pocas brujas tienen la capacidad de realizar el conjuro, repito. Además, las pocas que podrían haberlo hecho, lo último que querrían era la muerte. Entonces ¿por qué ella…?

—Eso es lo mismo que me pregunté cuando me encontré con el cadáver. —Grell bebió de su trago y se tomó un tiempo para contemplar una vez más la inmensidad de la ciudad, esta vez, bajo un estado de ánimo más calmado—. Creí que viendo su registro de vida encontraría la solución para justificar mi accionar en la sentencia. Pero su Cinematic Record se modificó por algo.

—Solo los shinigamis pueden modificar los registros de vida de las personas humanas —respondió William pensante—. ¿Está usted insinuando que…?

—Solo sé que esos fueron los hechos, y que puede ser comprobado todo en el registro y en la sentencia. —Grell parecía bastante perturbado al respecto.

Encontrarse con aquel caso al principio le causó mucha intriga y excitación ya que era la primera vez que veía realizarse una manifestación de un shinigami por medio de un conjuro y era él el manifestado, pero rápidamente todo se tornó más oscuro y turbio cuando tuvo que recolectar el alma. No solo se trató de un alma problemática y densa de recolectar, sino que también estaba incompleta y le faltaba una parte de su vida en el Cinematic Record, quizá, el más importante: el momento y causa de muerte. Era la primera vez que en una sentencia de un empleado de la Asociación Británica de Shinigamis se omitía la especificación del momento y la forma exacta de la muerte de la persona.

La muerte era la parte esencial de una sentencia ya que sin su desarrollo no había forma de fundamentar el porqué de la condena y recolección del alma. Sin embargo, ante esos casos, la normativa del Código de Conducta y el Código de Recolección eran bastante ambiguos. Grell, haciendo uso de su gran talento para colocar siempre la norma a su favor e interpretándola de forma _excéntrica,_ como era su forma, logró hacer entrar una norma del Código de Recolección en el caso de manifestación y registro sin momento de muerte.

La copa de Grell ya se había vaciado y el shinigami rojo procedía a servirse más del líquido violeta. Will todavía tenía un poco de vino en la suya.

—¿Va a seguir tomando? —Le preguntó con cierto desdén.

—Necesito de una buena borrachera cuando cosas así pasan. —Grell ya pasó de su supervisor y éste último solo se limitó a suspirar profundamente.

Grell estaba cansado de ese trabajo tan complejo que era el shinigami. Las reglas en el pasado le aburrieron, pero también aprendió que quebrantarlas lo ponían en una situación delicada y que Will lo desaprobaba más que a nada en el mundo. Por otro lado, también quería poder aplicar las normas y sentía cierto disfrute al ser innovador a la hora de analizar las normas de recolección, pero este caso lo hastiaba. El solo hecho de recordar aquel día lo deprimía sin encontrar una razón específica, y el proceso de redactar aquella sentencia, más que un desafío, fue un martirio porque sabía muy bien que estaba jugando con su propio trabajo y que podría quedar en la miseria por este.

—Este caso me recuerda mucho al de las jóvenes de Berthenley. —William ignoró el comportamiento despreocupado de su subordinado y continuó con la conversación—. Es decir, en ese caso en particular, las niñas sí estaban en la lista de muertes y sí tenían un expediente adecuado. Pero…

Al abrir los expedientes de Dorothea Melbourne y Sarah Russell, Grell comprendió inmediatamente qué era lo que les faltaba: el sello de _completo_ que colocaban los shinigamis del Departamento de Personal siempre al final de una recolección. Eso solo podía significar una cosa:

—No tenían almas. —El asombro de Grell pareció revitalizarlo tenuemente de su estado medio enturbiado que había adquirido al evocar el caso de Georgiana Devon.

—Estas chicas fallecieron un año antes que Georgiana Devon —le dijo Will antes de terminarse de beber el poco vino que le quedaba en la copa—. En el mundo real siguen desaparecidas y muy probablemente no vuelvan a hallarlas ya que incineraron sus cadáveres. —William, su supervisor, que jamás había dudado al realizar un trabajo, pausó su discurso para servirse un poco más de vino en la copa—. Y sus almas con ellos.

Tras mencionar esto último el silencio que advino en todo el restaurante fue mortífero. Entonces Grell Sutcliff se percató de que estaban completamente solos en aquel lugar y que apenas sí habían personas en el resto del piso cien, por lo que podía deducir de una observación panorámica a través de las paredes de cristal que tenían todos los locales de ese lugar. Will conservaba su estoicidad, pero algunos signos verbales —como las pausas largas que no solía realizar— como físicos —intentar distraerse sirviéndose más vino—, le daban la pista a Sutcliff que quizá no estaba tan seguro en el caso como quería aparentar.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces con el caso?

—Cuando las almas son imposibles de recolectar, el registro nunca es creado y la sentencia jamás puede ser dictada —le respondió Will con erudición. Se notaba a la legua que él era el que había escrito uno de los tres tratados más importantes para el despacho sobre Derecho y Ética del Shinigami—. Al no existir un registro sobre la persona, ni una sentencia que corrobore la muerte de esa persona, se entiende que ella nunca existió. Sin embargo, en el mundo real seguirá teniendo entidad en tanto la recuerden.

Aquello era tétrico. En el momento en que Will se lo dijo, Grell sintió como toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizaba y una electricidad le corría por toda la columna vertebral. No podía pensar en algo más horrible que dejar de existir, no ser absolutamente nada, ser desechado totalmente de la existencia misma, pero que siga habiendo personas en el mundo real que crean ingenuamente que en algún momento se reencontrarían con aquellas personas. Obviamente no era el caso general, pero era horrible pensar en las personas que al morir jamás volverían a ver a sus seres queridos porque simplemente dejaron de existir ya que sus almas fueron robadas por una fuerza ajena.

Ahora comprendía más el labor del shinigami, o al menos desde otra arista: mantener el _Orden Natural de las Cosas_ tenía su razón de ser en favor de las personas humanas. Eran ellas, al fin y al cabo, las víctimas finales de la gran guerra entre ángeles y demonios por las almas. Los shinigamis fueron designados para administrarlas justamente para que las almas no pudiesen ser devoradas por los demonios, así como modificadas o “purificadas” por los ángeles. Las almas humanas eran la realización de la existencia de las personas como tales, y no podían caer en manos de uno u otro bando ya que eso implicaría la inexistencia de las mismas. Era el deber del shinigami recolectarlas y protegerlas hasta en tanto hubiera un juicio de pertenencia: si correspondía al cielo, al infierno o al purgatorio quedarse con el alma.

—Algo que no sabemos está sucediendo con las almas en el mundo real —dijo Will cerrando los tres expedientes así como el protocolo de sentencias—. Y está perjudicando el trabajo de la Asociación Shinigami en su sagrada misión de recolectar y custodiar el espíritu humano.

—¿Q-qué… vas a hacer? —Preguntó Grell que ya empezaba a sentirse mareado por los efectos del _Nightshade_ —. ¿No puedes no hacer nada?

—El Código de Conducta establece que ante cualquier irregularidad fundada en un proceso de investigación, el shinigami debe notificar a sus superiores —respondió Will citando una de las normas más importantes para los ángeles de la muerte—. Y eso es lo que debo hacer: mañana me entrevistaré con Wilhemina Venable y Ronald Knox, que son quienes están de alguna manera involucrados en el asunto. Por otra parte, a partir de la semana entrante estaré supervisando algunos de sus encargos, Grell Sutcliff.

—¿Qué? —Grell se sentía con un sueño terrible a tal punto de estar quedarse dormido, pero al Will pronunciar esas palabras pareció como si un baldazo de agua fría le hubiese tirado—. ¿Por qué?

—Debo examinar específicamente qué tipo de irregularidades se están presentando. Claramente puedo no encontrar nada producto de la supervisión, pero también puede ocurrir que sí. Y en todo caso, la norma misma establece que es mi deber realizarlo. Mientras tanto, sugiero que demos por finalizada nuestra charla aquí.

—Por favor —dijo Grell antes de dar un bostezo enorme—. No debí haber tomado tanto _Nightshade_.

—Como sea… —William pagó la totalidad de la cuenta al apoyar su dedo pulgar en un lector de huellas dactilares que tenía la mesa a un lado. Entonces se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el elevador que conectaba todos los pisos del Núcleo.

Como eran casi las dos de la madrugada y el edificio estaba casi vacío, el ascensor no tardo en llegar. Al subirse, el silencio se formó entre ambos y el ambiente se puso demasiado tenso. Los pensamientos de Grell estaban francamente nublados y apenas sí podía mantenerse consciente y no dormirse parado. Por otra parte, William no paraba de pensar en lo que había hablado con su subordinado y en lo que sucedería mañana. ¿Qué tendría Wilhemina Venable para decirle? ¿Y Ronald Knox? Sentía cierto temor del futuro. Sin embargo, se obligó a calmarse «Es mi trabajo», se dijo inmediatamente. «Contra más rápido lo resuelva, más rápido volveré a casa.» Y entonces recordó algo fundamental:

—Grell Sutcliff —dijo rompiendo el silencio del elevador bajando hacia la planta baja del Núcleo a una velocidad un poco más rápida que la acostumbrada—. Hay algo más que debo pedirle.

—¿Qué sucede?

—A partir de mañana, quiero todas sus sentencias en mi escritorio directamente —le respondió sin más dilación ni explicaciones—. No debe haber más intermediario que mi pasante de la Academia Shinigami. Nadie más que yo debe verlas, ¿está bien?

Grell, reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba para asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando ambos descendieron en la planta baja, lo percibieron todo más solemne y silencioso que de costumbre. Will no estaba acostumbrado a ello, siempre volviendo en la hora del recambio del turno vespertino con el turno nocturno, jamás se había topado con la recepción tan silenciosa y vacía, con las enormes arañas de cristal iluminándolo todo desde el techo abovedado. Los dependientes de Recursos Humanos que trabajaban en el escritorio de la recepción tomaron las tarjetas de presencia y les devolvieron la documentación civil. En medio del silencio del intercambio de los papeles, Grell no paraba de sentirse demasiado somnolienta. El cansancio le había bajado repentinamente como un gran mazo que le pegaba en la cabeza y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse.

Caminó junto a Will arrastrando los pies hasta el vestíbulo en donde mientras intentaba bajar la escalinata, dio un mal paso cayendo hacia los pies. No tenía tiempo para darse cuenta lo vergonzoso que era para ella tener una escena así delante de su jefe. Tirado en el suelo, al pie de la escalinata del vestíbulo y frente a la puerta giratoria, Grell Sutcliff se acurrucó y decidió que quizá era mejor dormir una siesta en el piso y que cuando se despertara volvería a su casa.

—Grell Sutcliff. —Escuchó la voz de Will llamándolo, pero era demasiado esfuerzo abrir los ojos de nuevo—. Levántese inmediatamente que está obstruyendo el paso a las personas que desean entrar. Sea más decente.

Sintió las tijeras de la guadaña de William presionar en el cuello de su abrigo y la tracción lo levantó hacia arriba. Por un momento se sintió suspendido en el aire y abrió los ojos para ver qué estaba sucediendo. La mirada petrificante de Will le indicaba su deseo de asesinarlo en ese mismo instante por haberse quedado semi dormido en el suelo. No decía nada, pero Grell sabía que no estaba contento con la situación.

Si se quedaba tirado en el vestíbulo de esa manera, estaría en problemas. No solo el shinigami rojo, sino él también por ser su supervisor y por haberlo inducido a beber por la noche en el espacio de trabajo. Conocía muy bien las normas, no había quebrantado ninguna, pero también conocía a los de la Rama Principal, tan puntillosos con el decoro y la decencia esperada en los empleados del Departamento de Personal, que ante cualquier falla, descargaban toda la responsabilidad en los supervisores de la División de Gestión y Envíos, haciéndoles pagar con horas extra y un descuento en el salario. Pero no solo eso estaba en juego: la reputación de un shinigami de élite debía ser intachable, al menos en el mundo espiritual, para que el sistema y la jerarquía no corrieran el peligro. Si algún _Res Nullius_ , dependiente o auxiliar viera a Grell en ese estado, el escándalo sería mayúsculo y era muy probable que el shinigami rojo debiera enfrentar un descenso o una suspensión por falta de decoro.

Las consecuencias para pagar eran terribles, y la forma de minimizar los daños era ayudando a su compañero. No se sentía para nada cómodo con la idea; contrariamente, la aborrecía ya que todo eso podía haberse prevenido si en primer lugar Sutcliff no consumía ese licor tan fuerte como era el _Nightshade_. Sin embargo, los hechos ya habían ocurrido y ahora había que evitar que se propagaran los daños.

—Usted no puede regresar por sus propios medios a su domicilio en esas condiciones —le dijo sin ninguna expresión más—. Alístese, Grell Sutcliff. Lo acompañaré.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó el shinigami rojo y en ese mismo instante las tijeras de la guadaña extensible de William se abrieron dejándolo caer de nuevo al suelo. Sus extremidades no respondían bien, pero Grell se las apañó para ponerse de pie, con una fuerza de voluntad que le dio más energía que cualquier café que podrían darle en el Mundo Real.

—Yo sabía que beber tanto _Nightshade_ no era una buena idea —se quejó el shinigami negro mientras contemplaba su reloj de pulsera. Hoy no dormiría mucho hasta que la alarma sonara. Mañana sería un día difícil de encarar, así que mejor se iba mentalizando para responsabilizar a cierto empleado que no actuó con la diligencia debida—. Como sea, apóyese en mí mientras caminamos.

—¡William! —La explosión de pasión del shinigami rojo se escuchó en todo el vestíbulo y la recepción. La vergüenza que sentía no podía ser mayor en ese momento—. ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¿Me cargarás como a esos bebés recién nacidos o a un caído en batalla?

—Procure no hacer comentarios indecorosos, por favor. —Sin dejar que su estado emocional interfiriese innecesariamente con lo que se proponía a hacer, Will le contestó a su subordinado—. Esto no es algo que deba hacer, pero éticamente me siento obligado. Así que siéntase agradecido con la sola idea de que pienso acompañarlo hasta la puerta de su edificio.

La noche era oscura y no se veía ninguna estrella en el exterior. Las únicas luces encendidas eran las que delimitaban el camino y apenas habían departamentos en los edificios con las suyas prendidas. «Todos deben estar durmiendo», pensó William penosamente mientras arrastraba a su compañero, que apenas podía hablar de lo anestesiado que estaba producto del _Nightshade_. «Es lo que debería estar haciendo yo en este momento, no perdiendo el tiempo con esta cosa». El peso de Grell se sentía mucho más denso cuando pensaba aquellas cosas. Si bien caminaba por sus medios, estaba apoyado en gran parte en él y arrastraba los pies. William era básicamente quién lo arrastraba a través de la calzada hacia su casa.

—Yo podría volver sola a casa, ¿lo sabías? —Le dijo Grell arrastrando cada palabra con un cansancio notable.

—Su tonalidad y la manera en la que se cayó en la escalinata del vestíbulo no dicen lo mismo. —Se guiaba por el tamaño de los edificios para comparar el progreso y darse cuenta de que poco a poco se estaban por adentrar en los edificios medios. En uno de ellos se encontraba la residencia de Sutcliff. Entonces lo dejaría en la puerta y podría regresar tranquilo a su casa sabiendo que su reputación como la suya propia estaba a salvo.

—¿Por qué te molestas tanto en hacerlo? —Preguntó intentando incorporarse para caminar por su cuenta, pero fracasando en el acto. Se sentía demasiado débil como para seguir solo. Necesitaba de la ayuda de Will para continuar.

—Evite hacer preguntas innecesarias, Grell Sutcliff.

—¿“Innecesarias”? —Grell por momentos parecía recuperar fuerzas al pensar en el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Will, un hombre tan orgulloso como él, tan pulcro y limpio, solo para cubrirlo—. ¿Te incomoda acaso esta situación?

El silencio gélido de su jefe le confirmó lo que ya venía pensando desde que comenzaron a caminar: efectivamente le incomodaba la situación. Pero tampoco tenía las agallas de dejarlo ser el centro de un escándalo más. Efectivamente se preocupaba por su posición dentro del Despacho, a su manera y lo cuidaba. Se preguntaba si hacía lo mismo por el resto del grupo, es decir, Ronald y Eric. Grell todavía recordaba cuando Ronald se había envuelto en el conflicto de las almas de las niñas del Castillo de Berthenley y lo asesoró jurídicamente para que su sentencia pasara desapercibida por la División de Gestión y Envíos y, posteriormente, por la Escribanía. Ronald tenía en juego su propia permanencia en el Despacho por un hecho ajeno a él, y William fue quién se encargó de ayudarlo a cubrirse las espaldas brindándole el mejor asesoramiento. También recordó cuando Eric Slingby tuvo un conflicto por errores en la redacción de sentencias, ya que no coincidían con los expedientes y Will, lejos de permitir que se lo sancionara con la suspensión o la expulsión, realizó su magia corrigiendo y enmendando las sentencias para que sí coincidieran, salvándolo de las sanciones que le impondría Recursos Humanos de recibir una denuncia por el hecho. Sin embargo, Grell también era consciente de que Will controlaba férreamente a los de su grupo y numerosas veces ellos tuvieron que realizar tareas que le correspondían al shinigami negro, tales como supervisión de recolecciones, informaciones y el envío de comunicaciones formales en el Mundo Real. Sabía que odiaba ir personalmente a ese lugar: lo consideraba un mundo turbio, sucio, poco sofisticado y para nada educado. Grell no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que Will había pisado el Mundo Real, dejando su puesto de trabajo en el Núcleo del Mundo Espiritual.

Caminaron mucho más hasta que llegaron al puentecito que conectaba la calzada con la mole de concreto que era el edificio donde se encontraba el edificio de Grell Sutcliff. La noche estaba templada y húmeda, con una espesa neblina que comenzaba a alzarse por toda la Necrópolis. Era normal que por la madrugada se formara aquella bruma producto del movimiento inusual del agua que corría entre los canales. Por la mañana todo eso se habría ido, pero por el momento era muy incómodo caminar en el difuminado panorama que creaba aquella niebla.

—Solo diré esto —dijo finalmente su jefe en cuanto Grell se dispuso a caminar a la puerta del edificio—: Esto no representa en absoluto nada de lo que usted ha hecho por mí en el pasado. Creo que será una deuda que jamás terminaré de saldar. —William inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludó e hizo un ademán para retirarse por la misma calzada por la que habían venido. Entonces se detuvo y continuó hablando—. Por otro lado, no permitiré que la Rama Principal haga recaer una sanción sobre mi hoja de vida solo porque usted se embriagó con un licor somnífero imprudentemente. Que tenga buenas noches, Grell Sutcliff.


	11. Requiem Aeternam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio de la misa de réquiem de Georgiana Devon, los hilos de nuevas conjuras comienzan a tramarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un "intermedio" entre el inicio (capítulos previos) y el desarrollo de la historia que vendrá en los siguientes capítulos. Hasta ahora presentamos los desencadenantes de los distintos conflictos que se irán resolviendo a lo largo del desarrollo. Este capítulo es opcional ya que solo aporta algunas pistas que si bien son relevantes, se volverán a tratar y con mayor profundidad en capítulos posteriores.

Debido a las circunstancias de su muerte, Lady Georgiana Devon nunca pudo tener un funeral como cualquier súbdita de Su Majestad. Su cuerpo se descompuso a una gran velocidad una vez Scotland Yard lo intentó examinar, como si se deshiciera o desintegrara en el mismo espacio donde reposaba. La carne podrida se elevaba como un vapor pútrido en la morgue de la policía londinense, lo que los obligó a enterrarla sin ningún tipo de celebración funeraria. Nadie podía entender cómo una señora tan importante para Londres y la sociedad británica en general, no pudo tener la despedida final adecuada para alguien de tal importancia, pero lo cierto es que el cadáver mismo iba a estar totalmente deshecho para el momento en que el féretro se colocase en el altar para que todos lo vieran. Fue la decisión final del marqués de Salisbury, primer ministro por entonces, que el funeral de Lady Devonshire se cancele y, en cambio, se celebrase una misa de réquiem en su honor meses después en una capilla católica en los suburbios londinenses.

La iglesia era una de estilo románica construida durante la época de la Anarquía, en el siglo XIII, durante el reinado de Esteban de Blois. Había soportado la reforma de Enrique, la locura de María I y el acoso anglicano durante los reinados de Isabel I y Carlos I. El sacerdote que presidía de la misa financiada por el gobierno de Salisbury era una de las autoridades más importantes de la Iglesia Católica en el Reino Unido. Sin embargo, tampoco era gran cosa, ya que esa confesión tenía muy poca extensión en el país de mayoría anglicana.

Una orquesta completa y un coro de sesenta y cinco personas interpretaron a la perfección el Réquiem de Mozart, encargado por Lord Salisbury para hacer honras a la que alguna vez fue la mujer más poderosa de la política británica. Al fin y al cabo, el primer ministro se lo debía como mínimo, ya que había sido ella la que apoyó su campaña y, por medio de su magia, consiguió asegurar los escaños necesarios en el parlamento para conformar un gobierno en nombre de Su Majestad. De no ser por ella, Gladstone seguiría al mando del país.

A esa misa, sin embargo, acudieron muy pocas personas de la política británica que parecían estar realmente relacionados con Lady Devonshire. Ni el primer ministro, ni los duques de Bedford, ni los vizcondes de Weston y Halifax, con quienes Georgiana tenía un gran vínculo, habían acudido a la misa. Muchos de ellos se excusaron con que la religión que profesaban era distinta a la de la duquesa de Devonshire y que, por lo tanto, no consideraban conveniente asistir. A Ciel, sin embargo, le dio lo mismo ya que se trataba de un acercamiento más con los acontecimientos cercanos a la muerte de Georgiana Devon, y una oportunidad para echar luz sobre la oscuridad que se ceñía sobre su muerte.

Las graves entonaciones de los himnos funerarios de los que se componía un réquiem le daba un pavor indescriptible. Por momentos sentía como se le erizaba la piel y cada palabra cantada por el coro le penetraba en lo más profundo del alma. Algunos hablaban sobre el descanso eterno, que Dios le abra las puertas de los cielos a aquella alma que iba a buscarlo, pero otros, himnos más severos, auguraban el final de los tiempos y el Juicio Final. Ciel sentía verdaderamente que aquellas palabras se podían convertir en realidad en cualquier momento.

En medio del Dies Iræ, el conde de Phantomhive se giró para ver a Sebastián, que tenía un aura más oscura que de costumbre. En efecto, acudir a aquellos lugares sagrados era todo un reto para él, que lo ponía en guardia. Un demonio bien podía ingresar desapercibido en una iglesia, más en una católica, pero aun así todas sus defensas crecían ante la presencia de todos los instrumentos religiosos de los que se valían algunos sacerdotes para repeler la presencia demoníaca. La expresión de Sebastián también era consciente de que ese día, el día del Juicio, llegaría. Pero para él era más un juicio individual, del que participaban solo Ciel y el demonio; porque el alma de Ciel ya no era de nadie más que de Sebastián y en el momento de su muerte solo ellos dos tenían derecho a arreglar el traspaso.

Entre otras personas que acudieron al poco concurrido funeral de Georgiana Devon, se encontraba Undertaker, quién había hablado con el conde de Phantomhive acerca de las vicisitudes del cadáver de la duquesa, del cual se vio totalmente incapacitado de mantener indemne del tiempo. Le contó que había intentado mantenerlo firme y sin olores por medio de distintos métodos de embalsamiento pero que, sin embargo, era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en una pieza de otro mundo, totalmente pútrido y representante de lo peor que podía quedar sobre la tierra. Ni siquiera la magia pudo mantenerlo atractivo para ser expuesto en una misa de réquiem.

Él estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del fondo de la capilla, contemplando con fascinación al coro entonando Lacrimosa en el piso superior. Era un himno muy bien escrito y compuesto; Undertaker podía sentir cada nota penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser y entender un lado más de la muerte, que tantas veces le había tocado presenciar y seguía sin comprender del todo. Todo funeral era un espectáculo para él, pero esa misa en particular era única. La culminación de un proceso que se venía gestando desde hacía años, pero que ahora comenzaría a demostrarse. Y entonces, el Día de la Ira llegaría.

—Los católicos siempre tuvieron un mejor gusto para la música. —Escuchó la voz severa de una mujer a su derecha. En cuanto giró la cabeza, no tardó en reconocer que era la enviada por la Asociación Shinigami. Llevaba puesto un vestido de dos piezas, con una camisa de lino con cuello alto visible a través del saco superior. Su cabello se recogía detrás de las orejas y sus lentes magenta denotaban las pasiones más ocultas por la mujer.

—Veo que usted también se interesa por las misas de réquiem —contestó Undertaker con amabilidad—. Aunque personalmente prefiero el de Fáure

—No suelo acudir a los funerales de las personas que recolecto. —La inexpresividad de aquella mujer contrastaba con la de muchos shinigamis con las que él había trabajado en la Rama Principal, todos emocionales e impulsivos. Ella parecía distinta. Quizá necesite más personas así en la Asociación—. El trabajo no debería extenderse más allá de los encargos y nuestro horario laboral.

—Concuerdo totalmente, señorita…

—Venable —respondió ella con seriedad—. Wilhemina Venable.

—Si eso es como usted dice, señorita Venable, entonces si usted está aquí es por cuestiones del trabajo, ¿verdad? —Undertaker podría estar retirado, ser un desertor, pero no perdía jamás las habilidades únicas que había adquirido siendo shinigami para indagar sobre las profundidades de los sentimientos e intenciones verdaderas de las personas con las que tenía que trabajar.

—Su deserción de la Asociación Shinigami dejó un vacío de poder que sigue sin solucionarse en la Rama Principal —respondió diligentemente la mujer que se sentaba a su lado—. La información que dispongo es muy poca, pero hay tres miembros del Consejo Administrativo que han reunido la mayoría de los votos. Sin embargo, usted mismo sabe no es solo suficiente con una mayoría común.

—Entonces ellos están pidiendo mi apoyo. —Undertaker logró percibir inmediatamente como si fuera un sabueso persiguiendo a su presa, hacia dónde quería llevar la conversación la señorita Venable—. Y la eligieron a usted como la mensajera.

Wilhemina Venable guardó un silencio que solo era opacado por la música del réquiem que seguía sonando sin importar la circunstancia. Mas, no importaba para ellos dos, era como si el ambiente estuviera en un silencio total.

—Me pidieron que le comunicase que usted sigue estando en falta con el despacho y que su deserción aún puede ser motivo de sanción —respondió al final.

—Y lo que están haciendo ellos también es sancionable —replicó sin ser dubitativo—. ¿Cree que yo no conozco las reglas, señorita Venable? He sido el Shinigami Supremo de la Asociación por siglos y siglos. Nadie mejor que yo conoce el estatuto y los códigos de conducta y recolección. De eso puede estar segura. —El silencio nuevamente pareció ahogarla a la emisaria con lo perpleja que estaba ante la astucia de Undertaker. Claramente lo había subestimado mucho—. Ahora bien, yo no creo que usted haya aceptado tal trabajo sabiendo las consecuencias que podría acarrearle. Yo creo que usted realizó una apuesta y está jugando una cantidad considerable de méritos.

—¿Y qué si lo hago?

—¿Quién sugiere usted que deba ganar las elecciones presidenciales? —Le preguntó finalmente yendo al grano—. ¿Azrael, Scott, Campbell, Krause o Milliband?

—Azrael es quién tiene más experiencia en la Asociación —respondió ella diligentemente.

—¿Y es ella alguien en quién yo pueda confiar?

—¿Confiar para qué?

—Para un proyecto mucho más grande que la Asociación Shinigami misma. Para llevar la gloria y el crecimiento de la Asociación Británica. —Entonces Wilhemina se volteó para verlo directamente y los ojos verdes de ambos se cruzaron en un entendimiento real y mutuo—. ¿Usted qué es lo que quiere, señorita Venable?

—Una vez el presidente sea electo, habrá una banca en el Consejo Administrativo vacía, un lugar entre los socios meritorios que alguien podría ocupar. Sin embargo, no tengo los méritos necesarios para conseguir el puesto. —Guardó silencio un rato y suspiró antes de lanzar la última bomba—. Conseguirlos no está siendo nada fácil.

—Creo tener la forma más rápida y eficiente para que la Asociación entera se beneficie, y que usted misma pueda conseguir los méritos extra que está buscando sin llamar la atención dentro del Despacho.

—¿Sí? —Los ojos de la administrativa se iluminaron en el momento en que Undertaker pronunció esas palabras.

—Pero para eso, necesitaré que se quede un tiempo más en el despacho, siendo el nexo que me mantenga allí aunque físicamente no me encuentre entre ellos. —La forma enigmática de hablar de Undertaker parecía marearla, pero podía seguirlo si se esforzaba en interpretar sus palabras—. Necesitaré de alguien con influencias dentro de la Rama Principal para llevar a cabo el proyecto. Creo que usted tiene los contactos requeridos, ¿no es así?

—Así es señor.

—Entonces puede irse —le indicó inmediatamente—. La contactaré en estos días. Pero por el momento es mejor que nadie sepa que se ha reunido conmigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un capítulo piloto. Probablemente siga subiendo más adelante.


End file.
